


It Ain't Gonna Suck Itself

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Airplane Sex, An Assload Of Cream Cheese, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bare Bottom Spanking, Barebacking, Black Panties, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bones Is The Horse, Bones is proposing, Car Sex, Chains, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowboy Jim, Crossdressing, Did JIm Mention He HATES Gamma Shift?, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration, Facials, First Time, Gags, Hotdogging, Jim Is Gonna Wear A Pair Too, Jim Isn't Very Captainy Without His Pants, Jim's Got A Rosy Red Bottom, King Kong Bait, Kitchen Sex, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marriage Proposal, Masturbating With Panties, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mile High Club, Mirror Universe, Mirror fic, Officer McCoy, Or 65 as Eomer Calls It, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Playgirl Magazine, Public Sex, Red Ball Gag, Rimming, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Several Of Them In Fact, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Speeding Jim, Spiritual, Stetson Hat, Submission, The Cadillac Of Dildos, Viagra, Voyeurism, Watching Someone Sleep, Yippeee Kye Yay, corner time, cowboy sex, french maid, reverse cowboy, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 28,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty glorious days of hot, wet, sticky, lubed up sex! No, seriously, it's pure porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal Sex

“God, Bones, pleeeease.”

“Not yet, Jim.” Bones lashed his tongue back against Jim’s asshole while pushing his cheeks further apart with his hands.

“Need you now, Bones.” He couldn’t take much more. It felt like Bones had been rimming him for days when in actuality it was more like thirty minutes.”

“I know, darlin’, not yet. Still enjoying eatin’ you out.”

Jim rested his face against back against his pillow, damp from his own sweat. He heard Bones messily sucking on his fingers and a moment later jumped when one of those fingers brushed against his swollen hole.

“So tight and hot for me.” Bones sighed as he pressed one finger forward into Jim.

“Fuck, Bones” Jim gasped.

“Almost, darlin’, be patient.” Bones’ middle finger joined his first in Jim’s ass. He scraped them past Jim’s prostate and Jim cried out. Bones pulled his fingers back.

“NO, no, no, no. Need to come.”

“I know you do, Jimmy.” He reached for the lube. Bones had made Jim wait long enough. He slicked his fingers and pushed them back inside Jim’s welcoming body, scissoring them as he moved forward, deeper inside Jim.

“Uuuuhhh.” Jim had lost his words, he could only feel and whimper at this point.  Bones crooked his fingers against Jim’s sweet spot and he moaned out incoherent consonants in response.

“That’s it, Jim.” Bones cooed. He grabbed for the lube again and began to slick up his own neglected cock, weeping with pre-come. “You want me slow or all at once, darlin’?”

“All Bones, oh god, fuck me.” He managed to push up from the bed, bracing his arms against Bones’ onslaught.

“Mmmmm, good answer, Jim.” Bones said, nudging the head of his cock against Jim’s hole. “Ready for me, Jim.”

“Bonesssss.” Jim pleaded.

He grabbed hold of Jim’s hips and thrust himself in to the hilt. Jim was so damn tight and slicked up, Bones almost came right there.

“OH fuck, YES.” Jim screamed, relief in his strained voice.

“Better hold on, Jim.” Bones commanded.

Jim reached for the slats on the headboard and held on tight.

Bones pulled back and almost out, then slammed back into Jim.

Jim yelled out for Bones until his voice cracked.

Bones kept up his relentless pace of hard, deep thrusts. He could feel sweat beading up and rolling down his back and could hear the sound of their flesh slapping together. “Fuck, Jim, not gonna last much longer.”

Jim could only moan.

“Better hurry up, darlin’.” Bones taunted as his strokes starting hitting against Jim’s perfect spot.

“Bones.” Jim whispered with his wrecked voice.

He held on tighter to Jim’s hips, there would be fingerprint bruises there later, and kept pumping his cock into Jim’s ass.

“Jimmmmmm!” Bones shouted as the first blast of come ripped from his cock to splash against the inner walls of Jim’s body.

Feeling Bones pulse in his ass was the last straw for Jim who could only pant as his release swept through him.

When the last aftershock had passed, Bones pulled out and collapsed at Jim’s side. He rested their heads together. “Love you so much, Jimmy.”

Jim couldn’t speak, but thankfully the blissed out look in his eyes said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, it’s pure porn!! Buckle up, 39 more days of this come! See what I did there?


	2. Awkward Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running out of lube is never a good thing...Dammit Jim!

“Fuck.”

“That’s the point, Jim. Now get a move on would ya.”

“We’re outta lube, Bones.”

“Dammit, Jim, you did the shopping this week.”

“I’ll go grab something from the kitchen.”

“Not peanut butter. Don’ want m’damn ass filled with Skippy Extra Crunchy.” Bones grumped to Jim’s retreating back.

“How about olive oil?” Jim yelled up the stairs.

“Do I look like a Greek Salad, Jim?”

“Sometimes from the back.” Jim muttered to himself.

“I heard that, infant.” Bones shot back.

“How about Pam? We got Original and Grilling,”

“Do I look like m’gonna stick to somethin’?”

“God, you’re grumpy.” Jim shouted.

“M grumpy ‘cause y’not up here fuckin’ me inta next month.”

Jim opened the fridge.  “Can’t Believe It’s Not Butter?”

“Can’t believe I married such a dork.” Bones called back.

Jim took that as a “NEXT!”

“Strawberry Jelly?”

“In your ass, Sure Jim.” Bones sounded almost cheerful at the thought.

“Cream cheese?”

“Not a bagel, moron.”

“Ketchup?”

“Not on my hot dog, _Captain_.”

“Barbeque Sauce?”

“Would rather choke my own chicken, Jim.”

“Butter? You’re always saying, ‘Butter my ass and call me a biscuit.’ Bones.”

Nothing. Jim took that as a ‘yes’ and flew back up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three lines of this came to me in the shower yesterday morning and I assumed…we all know what happens when you assume…they were for yesterday’s prompt about the butt! NOPE! Bones had other plans for this story. 
> 
> The impetus of this story comes in part from two things. The first being a tiny sticky from my Tiny Bones, it was his packing list for our upcoming trip to Georgia. It simply read condoms and lube. Secondly, while brainstorming another story a little while back, I was thinking of things that could and could NOT be used as lube in a pinch. So I took a mental walk through my own kitchen as I wrote this!
> 
> You know you have THE best friends on the planet when you can text them with, “Can Olive Oil be used as lube?” And not only do they NOT block you on their phones, they actually send back an answer and reasons why the answer is yes!! It’s also essential that said friends be around when you die, so they can dump text exchanges like this one and can delete the browsing history on your computer, no one’s mother should ever see a browsing history that includes food as lube and different types of bondage! It’s all purely for research purposes (SNORT) but well you know…
> 
> On a last note, Bones telling Jim he’s not a Greek salad is in homage to John Kennex telling Dorian he had a Greek salad, when Dorian said he could smell olive oil on John’s leg.


	3. Marking

“On your knees, Leonard.” Jim commanded, his voice soft yet stern.

Bones felt his cock harden instantly. Jim calling him by his given name always had that effect on him. Bones moved to quickly obey. He stripped out of his clothes, taking time and care to fold them neatly. He walked to Jim and sunk easily to his knees.

Jim walked around him, absently running his fingers over Bones’ shoulders. “Why are you kneeling for me, Leonard?”

Bones had no earthly idea. His dick twitched in anticipation of what was to come. “I-I don’t know, Sir.”

“Pretty manners, Leonard, thank you. Would you like a hint?”

“Please, Sir, thank you.”

“Alright then, does lunch ring a bell?”

Lunch…Lunch…Lunch? They went to the Pink House for drinks and salads, but Bones couldn’t think of anything that would cause Jim to put him on his knees. Wait! The waiter. The waiter had laid a hand on his shoulder. Dawning lit in his green eyes.

“I see you remember now, Leonard, enlighten me, please.”

“Our waiter touched my shoulder, Sir.”

“Indeed he did, Leonard. Why do you think he did that, hmmm?”

FUCK. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I don’t recall asking you to be sorry, Leonard. I asked why you thought the waiter touched you.”

“He must have thought I was cute, Sir.”

Jim smiled and bit his cheek to keep from laughing. “Good boy, although I would have said it was because you were handsome or drop-dead gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“To whom do you belong, Leonard?”

“I’m yours, Sir, always.”

Jim rifled through Bones’ hair and stepped closer to his face. “Belt, please.”

Bones undid it and rolled it up as he went.

“Pants.” Jim murmured.

Bones got to work unbuttoning and running down Jim’s zipper. He pulled the pants down to the floor and sat back on his ankles, waiting for the next set of instructions.

Jim watched as Bones behaved beautifully. He knew how hungry Bones was for his cock. “Lick me, Leonard.”

Bones obeyed, leaning forward to lick a stripe up Jim’s length. He moaned when his velvety tongue came in contact with Jim’s hardness. The material of Jim’s briefs became transparent as Bones kept licking.

“Take them off.”

Bones did as he was asked. The temptation to lick Jim’s bare skin was almost his undoing.

“Good boy, so proud of you.” Jim smiled at him. “To whom do you belong, Leonard?”

“To you, Sir.” Bones repeated.

“Tell me how you think I should reaffirm this, hmmm?”

Bones kept his silence knowing Jim would answer his own question.

“Gonna mark you, Leonard, mark you as mine.”

A visible shiver went through Bones’ whole body.

“Like that, do you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Suck my cock, I’ll tell you when to stop, and you WILL stop. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

Bones rocked forward on his knees, licking his tongue out at Jim’s erection. Jim threaded his hands through Bones’ silky hair and murmured his approval. Bones licked his way down Jim’s shaft, feeling Jim’s heat radiating through his tongue. He worked his way back to the head and licked delicately at the pearl of pre-come gathered at the tip. Bones moaned when the flavor of Jim danced across his tongue. He sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the ridge.

Jim canted his hips forward urging Bones to take more of him until he hit the back of Bones’ throat and felt him gag. “That’s it, such a good boy.” Jim started to fuck himself harder into Bones’ mouth. “So good taking this for me.” He tipped his head back enjoying the feel of Bones’ tongue and the sound of him gagging on Jim’s dick. “Mine.” He growled, looking down at Bones on his knees. “Mine, do you understand, MINE.” Jim yelled out, suddenly pulling his cock from Bones’ mouth. He gave his cock a couple of quick jerks before he started to come. “Mine.” He said as the first blast hit Bones’ face. “Mine.” He said again as the second pulse splattered Bones neck and chest.  “Mine.” He said one last time as his last blast hit Bones’ chest. Jim’s breath was heaving as he doubled over trying to catch his breath. He looked up in shock when Bones let out a small giggle.

“Mine, Jim?”

“Stop breaking character. Bones.” Jim giggled too.

“Let’s hop in the shower and you can return the favor, _Sir_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these porny prompts at work!! Hahaha! On my lunch break in the car, just so we’re clear!
> 
> Jim and Bones were just role playing!


	4. Bondage

Jim secured the makeshift blindfold over Bones’ eyes. “Can you see anything at all?”

“No Jim, thank Christ, couldn’t bear to see m’own shame at agreeing to this hair-brained idea a’yours.” Bones muttered.

“This is gonna be fun.” Jim bit his cheek to keep from giggling. Nothing would sink his plan faster than Bones thinking this was just some gag. Although, come to think of it, a gag would have come in handy. _Next time_ , he thought.

“Says you.” Bones was frowning. “All I need is a bed sheet and I’ll look like something from Animal House.

“Great movie, Bones.” Jim led his naked boyfriend out of the house and onto the back deck.

Bones felt the tropical trade winds brush across his naked flesh in a caress. He loved Hawaii and loved Jim for agreeing to spend their shore leave in paradise. What he didn’t love was being led, blind and naked to God knew where. _Thank fuck it was dark out_ , he thought.

They had rented a house with a private beach. Thankfully their neighbors were out of town, otherwise Bones would have never agreed to this…this? Whatever this thing was Jim had planned for them.

“Step down, Bones.” Jim was holding his hands as he led Bones down the stairs and onto the beach.

“Couldn’t you have blindfolded me when we got to where we’re goin’, Jim?”

“Nope. Trust me, Bones, you’re gonna love it.” Jim led him to two palm trees rooted close to each other in the sand and held his hand against Bones’ chest to stop his forward motion. He took Bones’ left hand and quickly snapped it into the shackle he’d set up earlier in the night when Bones had been in the shower. He pressed a kiss into the palm of Bones’ hand and ran a finger under the cuff to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“What the holy fuck, Jim?” This wasn’t good. Bones gave a good yank against the cuff and felt a little slack in the chain, but no give beyond that. He squeaked loudly when Jim locked his other wrist into a similar cuff.

“Trust me, Bones.” Jim kissed Bones’ yummy collarbone freckle. He walked his hands down Bones’ sensitive body until Jim was kneeling in the sand. He quickly locked a cuff around Bones’ right ankle and moved like lightning to attach the last one to his left ankle.

“Jesus Christ at a luau, Jim. I’m a doctor not bait for King Kong.”

Jim laughed. He couldn’t help himself.  He wished he could take a picture of this moment. Bones was gorgeous. “So beautiful, Bones.” Jim leaned in for a kiss.

Bones moved forward to keep kissing Jim and was stopped by the chains attached to his cuffs. The metal links clinked against each other, a melodic tune floating along through the quiet night.

Jim stepped back, out of reach of Bones’ questing lips. “Frustrating isn’t it Bones? Not being able to touch me?”

Bones grumbled, “Infant.” His breath hitched in his throat when Jim ran his hand down the length of his erection.

“Not all of you hates this idea, it would seem, Bones.” Jim kept stroking Bones’ cock.

“Yeah well, get on with it, Jim.” Bones wasn’t ready to admit it out loud, but he loved being in this position. He loved being shackled at Jim’s mercy. His rock hard cock was the only outward sign he loved this.

Jim knelt back down on the sun-warmed sand and ran his fingers across Bones’ feet. He felt Bones flinch and a small and a small giggle floated across the night air. Jim’s hands roamed up his legs and scraped across his knees. Jim felt Bones stiffen when he ran his hands across Bones’ warm thighs. Jim eyed his prize and to Bones shock, swallowed him whole.

“Fuck, Jim.” Bones pulled hard against his chains wanting to bury his hands in Jim’s hair. He growled when the chains stopped him well short of his destination.

Jim smiled around Bones’ cock when he heard his boyfriend growl. Jim slipped off Bones’ cock and stuck his middle finger in his mouth, soaking it to the last knuckle. Jim licked and kissed his way across the head of Bones’ cock as he moved his hand between Bones’ shackled legs and pushed his wet finger against his pucker.

Bones jerked against the chains again, tightening his whole body in reaction. “Fuck, Jim.” Bones yelled.

“Don’t make me regret not gagging you.” Jim swallowed his cock again. He kept up steady pressure against the furl of muscle, knowing Bones would ease up and let him in. Jim moaned when his finger slipped inside Bones’ hot passage. He found Bones’ sweet spot and rubbed against it, relentlessly.

“Jim.” Bones gasped, willing his body to relax enough to enjoy what Jim’s evil mouth and clever hand were doing to him.

Jim bobbed his head faster, bumping Bones’ cock against the back of his throat. When he felt Bones get that little bit harder, he swallowed him into his throat. He increased the pressure on Bones’ prostate. Bones howled as he started to come, hot and fast down Jim’s throat. He yelled Jim’s name and briefly registered the sound as it echoed across the water.

Jim kept swallowing until Bones cock stopped jerking in his mouth. He pulled off and grabbed the key to the cuffs from his back pocket.  Bones collapsed into his arms once the last cuff had been unlocked. Jim brought them both to land softly in the sand, gathering Bones close as he rocked him on his lap. “Love you so much, Bones. Thank you. Thank you for trusting me enough to do this for me.”

“Fucking awesome!” Bones whispered into Jim’s neck. “Gotta do that again. Love you too, King Kong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones showed me the pic of himself shackled spread-eagle between two palm trees, whispered the line about bait for King Kong and we were off.


	5. 69 Or 65 As Eomer Calls It

“Isn’t exactly the safest place, Jim.”

“Relax Bones, we keyed both of our security codes into the door the only person who can override you is Spock and Ny promised to keep him busy tonight. Now take off your pants and get over here.”

“Bossy dammed Captain.” Bones grumbled as he shucked out of his pants.

Jim, already naked, surprise, surprise, walked to Bones and pulled his medical blues over his head.

Bones kissed him hard and fast. “Missed you, darlin’, need to feel you in my mouth.”

“Missed you more, Bones. Need to taste you too.” He tugged Bones toward the plaid blanket he had spread out on the floor of the Observation Lounge near the large rear-facing window. “Lay on your side.” Jim commanded his lover.

“You’re not very Captainy without your pants.” He grinned and lay down anyway.

“Must be doin’ something right, you obeyed my naked, yet direct order, Doctor.” Jim dropped onto the opposite side of the blanket, his head at Bones’ feet and ran a hand up his legs.

Bones wasn’t much in the mood for foreplay tonight. Jim had been gone too long for slow and easy, that would come later.  He wrapped his plush lips around Jim’s cock, starting to suckle on the spongy head.

“Fuck Bones, warn a guy before you swallow him whole.”

Bones answer was a stinging slap to his ass. He really should mouth off more often.

Jim licked at Bones’ head like a lollypop causing him to move his hips forward encouraging Jim to take more of him.

“Impatient are we, Doctor McCoy?”

Bones slapped his ass again. He felt his dick jump in response and knew Bones felt it too.

Jim licked his way down Bones’ cock as he increased the suction in his mouth. He grabbed his hip and pulled him closer.  Vibrations made its way up Jim’s cock as Bones moaned as Jim’s manhandling.  He dragged a finger through his own drool and probed at Bones’ entrance. His cock vibrated again with Bones’ pleasure. His finger breached the outer ring of muscle and he felt Bones get a bit harder in his mouth. _Come for me, Bones_. Jim thought.  He crooked the finger inside Bones’ snug passage and was rewarded with a mouthful of hot, salty come. Bones was yelling out his release, his lips still wrapped around Jim’s cock. The vibrations of Bones’ voice were too much for Jim who began coming as well.

Both men rolled to their backs to catch their breath. “Glad to have you back, Captain.”

“Good to be home, Dr. McCoy."

“Ya think we could move this reunion back to our quarters? I got a hankerin’ to do somethin’ sinful.”

Jim laughed and rolled to his feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be able to think of the 69 without remembering Eomer calling it a 65 in Middle Earth: The Final Frontier, hence the amended name of this prompt. Eomer thought Jim had been numbering their sex acts…
> 
> Jim wasn’t specific with me about how long he had been away. My best guess is a day or two at the most. Anything longer than that and you wouldn’t have seen them outside their quarters unless the ship were under attack and even then, maybe not!


	6. Panties

Fuck, did that feel good. James Tiberius Kirk was running a pair of Bones’ satin panties along the length of his erect cock. He never would have believed seeing Bones in a pair of black panties would make him come in his pants untouched. Just because he wouldn’t have believed it, didn’t make it any less true.

It had been Bones’ greatest fantasy to wear black panties for Jim. For his part, Jim hadn’t been so sure he would like it, but was willing to do anything to make Bones happy. When Bones had walked through the bedroom door wearing nothing but black satin and a shy smile, Jim lost it. He whined Bones’ name and felt his cock jerk in his pants. He shot so hard and fast, his slit still hurt hours later.

Now he lay alone in their bed, furiously jacking himself off with a pair of Bones’ panties . He was gonna buy Bones a dozen more pairs of these things. While he was at it, he might even get a pair or two for himself. He wondered if Bones would have a similar reaction to his own.  “Fuck, Bones.” He yelled as he started to come all over his satin-clad hand.

“Gettin’ started without me, darlin’?” Bones drawled from the doorway.

Jim smiled sheepishly and nodded. Bones walked to the dresser and opened his underwear drawer. He pulled out a slim black box which he tossed to Jim, who recognized the box as being from the store Bones ordered his panties from.   “Your turn.” Bones challenged.

Jim bounced off the bed and ran for the bathroom to clean up and change. He hoped his gift panties were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they were red! OMG, it’s too early in the morning to be losing my mind over Jim Kirk in red satin panties. Just imagine the way the red would look against his pale skin!


	7. Creative Sexual Positions

Bones had no idea where the white Stetson had come from and being balls deep inside Jim’s ass, he didn’t much care at the moment.

Jim had come out of their bathroom earlier that night wearing the hat and a smile. Bones had been lying in bed reading a medical journal, half asleep and wondering if it was worth the effort to roll over and turn off the light, when Jim swaggered into his line of sight.

“Cowboy up, Bones.” Jim stopped in front of the bed, hands fisted on his hips, his cock swaying in the breeze.

Bones burst out laughing.

“Oh, so you’re not in the mood to be ridden, huh?” Jim’s eyes were dancing in challenge.

Bones may have been sleepy, but his dick sure as sin wasn’t. It wanted to be ridden hard and put away wet. “If you climb in the saddle, best be ready for the ride, boy.” Bones drawled, shucking out of his Ole Miss tee and lifting his hips to take down his sleep pants.

“That so, Bones? You’re lookin’ kinda tired, Hoss.” Jim drawled in a perfect imitation of Bones accent.

Bones stroked a hand down his cock. “When in doubt, Jim, let your horse do the thinkin'.”

Jim climbed up onto the bed to straddle Bones’ hips. “You offerin’ to be my buckin’ bronco, Bones?” Jim licked a stripe up the side of his face.

“Ride me, cowboy.” Bones slapped Jim’s ass in encouragement.

Jim hopped off Bones and dove for the lube in the nightstand. He held the bottle over Bones’ weeping cock and was about to drizzle the lube onto him when he changed his mind and ducked his head down for a quick lick at the pre-come oozing from Bones’ slit. “Mmmm,” Jim moaned before he started to lube Bones up for what was going to be the ride of their lives.  “Ready Bones?” Jim asked as he swung himself up and around facing backward. He was poised over Bones cock, ready to sink down onto him when Bones reached a hand out against Jim’s back.

“Hey, slow down there, cowpoke, ain’t you gonna let me get you ready for this?”

“You think I didn’t come prepared for my pony ride, Bones?” Jim asked over his shoulder. He dropped Bones a sexy wink and slowly stared to press his ass down onto Bones’ waiting dick.

“The biggest troublemaker you'll ever deal with watches you shave your face every morning.” Bones shook his head, of course Jim had come prepared. Come to think of it, he had probably already jacked off once so he would last longer during this rodeo.

“You think I’m trouble now, Bones, just you wait.” Jim hissed when Bones’ cock breached his body. He let gravity take over and enjoyed the slide of Bones’ thick cock into his ass. When he finally bottomed out, he gave himself a moment to get used to the feel of Bones’ from this position.

Jim had been jacking off in the shower earlier this morning when it hit him that they had never had sex in the reverse cowboy position. He also remembered having a cowboy hat somewhere, a gift from Scotty when he had gone on vacation several years back. Once he finished in the shower and then finished showering, he managed to unearth the box with the hat.

“Just 'cause trouble comes visiting doesn't mean you have to offer it a place to sit down.” Bones reached out for Jim’s hips angling him a bit more forward. They both moaned when Jim moved where Bones’ hands directed him.

“Too late Bones,” Jim panted, sweat starting to trickle down his back. “Fully seated now.” Jim raised his ass up and almost off of Bones’ cock.

Bones dug his fingers into Jim’s hips to keep him from lifting off entirely. There would be bruises in the morning. The thought of Jim wearing his finger marks for days made his dick jump.

“Fuck Bones, whatever you were just thinking about, do it again.” Jim moaned when he felt Bones cock twitch in his ass.

“Thinkin’ bout the bruises you’re gonna wear from me holdin’ on so tight.”

“Hold on as tight as you need, wouldn’t want to fall off, now would I?” Jim rocked back down bottoming out again.

“Fuckin’ ride me, Jim, don’t keep me waitin’.” Bones was ready to throw Jim forward and fuck him into the mattress. He was going to lose his mind if Jim didn’t move soon.

“Boy howdy.” Jim called, raising his hat of his head and whooping before setting it back on his head and rising up off Bones again. When he slid back down, Bones was there to meet him half way.

They fell into a rhythm, Jim lifting off and Bones slamming him back down. The room was filled with moans and the slapping of flesh; Jim’s ass meeting Bones’ pelvis and the occasional slap to the ass  Bones would deliver to make Jim ride him faster when words weren’t enough.

“Don’t make me take the whip to ya, Jim, fuckin’ ride me.”

Jim picked up the pace, loving the feel of Bones pistoning in and out of his ass. “Bonesssss.” Jim was moaning. He could feel the sweat pouring down his back.

“That’s it baby, ride my cock.” Bones urged, slapping Jim’s ass again.

“Right,” Jim pleaded, “More to the right.”

Bones huffed out a laugh and angled his pelvis waiting for confirmation he was in the right spot. Jim howling out his name was all the confirmation he needed.

Jim saw stars when Bones’ nudged into his sweet spot. He felt his lower back tingle and his balls began to tighten.  “Bones…need….come…fuck.” Jim was out of his mind with need. He wasn’t even sure he was making sense.

Bones was a mess, his hair was slicked back with sweat and his neck was starting to cramp from bending forward enough to hold Jim’s hips. He could feel the crest of his own climax approaching. “God, Jim, please. Don’t spare the horse.”

“BONES!” Jim shouted, his right hand flying to his cock to furiously stroke himself through the storm.

Feeling Jim’s ass clench around his cock made Bones cock jerk. All he could do was hold on as Jim continued to fuck him through the final aftershock.  “Good ride, cowboy.” Bones patted his flank.

Jim slipped forward and off Bones, collapsing at the foot of the bed. The white Stetson fell off and bounced on the floor.

“Ya okay, Jim?” Bones couldn’t move to check on Jim himself.

“Jim?”

“Hold your horses, Bones. I’m comin’.” Jim managed to crawl to Bones, laying his sweaty head on Bones’ belly.

“We just about done with the cowboy sayins’ there, Jim?” Bones was biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

Jim giggled, “Save a horse, ride a cowboy?”

Bones rolled his eyes but his dick twitched in agreement with Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew the position “reverse cowgirl” and Jim chimed in with the white Stetson! Jim in just that hat and a smile is gonna get me through this Monday!! Boy Howdy! Plus it was so much fun looking up cowboy sayings!! I love the idea that Scotty took a solo vacation at a dude ranch! I could just see him talking warp core physics with the cute cowgirls!


	8. Domination/Submission

“C’mere, Jimmy.” I said, softly.

James Tiberius Kirk was enduring a spot of corner time with a shiny, red bottom. This one wasn’t easy on me. Now don’t get me wrong, there is nothing prettier than a freshly spanked Jim Kirk, well, unless it’s a freshly fucked Jim Kirk. This spanking, however was one of the punishment variety. Just between you, me and the wall, I fuckin’ hate this.

Jim turned from the wall and walked with a slight hitch in his step to where I was sitting in my desk chair. His head was bent in shame as he stood before me, not meeting my eyes, which I hate even more.

I’m feeling like now’s a good time to explain how we came to this point.  Starfleet Academy is hard. Hell, I’ve been through medical school and have a PhD or two to my name, but none of that compares in difficulty to this program. No one and I mean no one works harder than my Jim.  This is finals week and I can see the toll it has taken on my golden boy. He has dark circles under his magnificent blue eyes and I can tell he has dropped some weight. Problem is, Jim has none to spare.

We were sitting at our desks preparing for tomorrow’s round of exams when Jim’s stomach growled loudly. I asked when was the last time Jim ate and he told me lunch. I knew instantly he was lying. It took some doing but Jim finally admitted dinner last night was the last time he had eaten anything, although he kept trying to insist he’d been drinking coffee and wasn’t that the same as a meal. Yeah, NOT the same as a meal.

I made him soup and a sandwich and when he had eaten every last bite, I tanned his hide but good. It seemed counter productive to spank a man for not taking better care of himself, but I had to remind myself that he had also lied to me.  Jim had been doing fifteen minutes of corner time and I could see he was struggling which was why I called him over to me.

I patted my lap and Jim climbed up, folding his legs over mine and clinging tightly to my neck.  I rubbed my hands over his back. “It’s okay, baby boy.” I soothed as my hands worked into his hair. “I love you so much, Jimmy.”

“Love you too.” He whispered into my neck.

I know what I’m gonna tell you next makes me a world class dick, but the offending appendage had started to stir to life. Can you blame me for becoming aroused with one hundred and eighty luscious, naked pounds of Jim Kirk in my lap?

“S-s-sorry, Bones.” Jim stutters when he is upset. Hearing him stutter now hurts my heart, my cock on the other hand is standing in full salute.

“Sorry for what, darlin’?” Again, I’m a dick, but I need to know Jim understands why this happened.

“F-f-for lyin’ and n-not takin’ good care of myself.” He’s clumped onto me like a starfish, and I’m happy to feel his limbs locked around me.

“Mmm hmm, that’s right darlin’, such a good boy.” I murmured into his hair. My hands are roaming his back and Jim’s relaxed a bit, cuddling a bit closer now. I can feel the red hot skin of Jim’s abused ass against my thighs and cock which twitched in delight at being so close to Jim’s perfect ass.

Jim’s hands started to play in my hair and against my chest. I knew Jim was aroused too. He deserved something special for taking his punishment so well for me. I moved my left hand to his erection and started to stroke it slowly.

“Boooones.” Jim sighed, relaxing a bit more in my arms. He opened up his legs a bit more to allow me better access.

“Just relax and come for me, Jimmy. Be a good boy and come all over me.”

He shifted against me, creating delicious friction against my straining dick. If he kept wiggling like that I would be shooting in my pants before too long.

“Fuck, Bones.” He sighed, just before attaching his mouth to my collarbone to suck a bruise into my skin.

“That’s it, Jimmy, almost there. You’re cock is so fuckin’ hard for me.”

“AHHHHH.” Jim cried out, his whole body convulsed in my arms as he started to erupt all over my hand and tee shirt. I kept stroking him until he collapsed back against me.

“Good boy. That was so beautiful. You come so hard for me, Jim.” I turned my face to him and gave him my lips. He kissed me like he was a dying man and I was a glass of water. Letting Jim kiss me is our pre-arranged sign all is forgiven.

“Love you so much, Bones.”

“I love you too, Jimmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second draft of this story, the first one came out too militant and I couldn’t hear Bones voice in it at all. I am much happier with this version.


	9. Double Penetration

It had taken weeks to arrive in the mail. Bones had painstakingly researched the make and model and had made his final decision based on cost and customer reviews. Jim thought it would have taken less fuss to buy a brand new car.

Jim ripped open the plain-brown wrapped box and ran his hand lovingly along its smooth face. He grabbed his phone to text Bones.

[It came. ;)]

[Don’t you dare open it until I get home.]

[Oops :(]

[I mean it, Jim. If it’s shoved up your ass when I get home, I’m not playing.]

[Spoilsport.]

[:D]

 

It was the Cadillac of double-ended dildos; made from black latex it was shiny and sleek. Jim had been bouncing around the internet one night and had come across some porn featuring the “little” black beauty and two really hung men.

“Gotta get one of those, Bones.” Jim said, practically drooling.

“You already got a well hung man, darlin’.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “The dildo, Bones, I meant the dildo, although you’re not wrong either.”

Bones smacked Jim’s ass before pulling up the website of their favorite toy store.

 

“Jim, you better be dressed.” Bones called out as opened the front door.

“Dammit, Bones. Get your sexy ass up here. What did you do, get a ride home on a slow movin’ hound dog, let’s go.”

“Funny, infant. Some people have responsibilities and can’t drop everything to run home to have sex with their permanently horny husband.”

“Move your ass, Bones.”

“God-dammit, I’m comin’, Jim.”

“Not yet, but you will be.”

Jim was lying on his back on the bed, slowly palming himself through his boxers.

“I see you started without me.” Bones shucked out of his scrubs.

“Are you kidding it me? I’ve had this,” He grabbed his package for emphasis. “Since the box was delivered.”

Bones kicked his way out of his boxers and slowly stroked his growing erection, with Jim quickly following suit.

“Can’t fuckin’ wait to slide it into you.” Bones panted, his hand stroking down the cool latex of the dildo.

Jim rolled over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand and tossed it to Bones.

“Anxious, huh?”

Jim nodded, unable to tear his eyes from the drop of pearly pre-come on the tip of Bones’ cock. He sat up and rocked forward, falling onto his belly. This put him eye to eye with Bones’ erection.  He lapped greedily at the treat in front of him, sucking on the head for good measure.

“That mouth was made for sinnin’, Jim.” Bones was busy lubing up one end of the toy, sliding his hand up and down its length. He shivered thinking about what he was going to do Jim with this thing. “Lay back, darlin’.”

Jim obeyed, settling back into a comfortable position. He hissed when he felt Bones’ fingers at his hole, slicking it up with lube.

Bones prodded Jim’s hole with his fingers and was not surprised when the first one slid inside easily. Obviously, the horny bastard had been preparing himself before he had gotten home. “Been playin’, Jim?” Bones asked, adding a second and third finger to Jim’s ass.

“Yeah, Bones. I’m ready, so damn ready.”

“Should make you wait, you know. Startin’ the party without me.” He rubbed against Jim’s prostate.

‘Fuck, NO, Bones. Give it to me.”

Bones’ smile was deadly, filled with desire and longing. “Alright, Jim.” He pulled his fingers back and replaced them with the black head of the dildo. He rubbed it against Jim’s hole applying slow and steady pressure until it began to breach his hole.

“Fuckin’ huge, Bones.” Jim gasped.

Bones mouth hung open as he watched Jim’s hole open to accommodate the invading dildo. “So fuckin’ beautiful sliding into your ass, Jim.” Bones probed until he hit just the right spot causing Jim to sing out. “That’s it Jim.” Bones cooed. He bent forward pressing more of the toy into Jim as his mouth captured the head of Jim’s cock.

“Your turn, Bones.’” Jim said. “You gotta ride it too.”

Bones reached between his legs and slowly worked the butt plug out from his ass.

“Fuck me, Bones, you wore that all day?”

“I knew my infant husband would want to get right to the action, so I slipped it in when I got your text this afternoon.”

“You keep a butt plug in your office?” Jim was flabbergasted.

Bones winked, turning his attention back to lubing up his end of the toy. He shivered thinking about this thick dildo sliding into his ass. He climbed up onto the bed, sitting between Jim’s legs and brought his gaping asshole to the head of the toy. “Fuck yeah,” he sighed. “Move toward me, fuck it into me, Jim.”

Jim scooted forward and both men groaned out loud as the toy slid further into each of them. Bones made the same return movement forward and saw stars when it brushed past the right spot.

“Fuck, Bones, not gonna last long.”

“Me too.” He pushed his hips forward toward Jim and was rewarded with Jim doing the same in return. They were going back and forth like a see-saw, it was the best damn ride of their lives.

“Booooones, please.” Jim pleaded for release.

“Fuck Jim, so full, gonna come, gonna-” Bones felt his cock twitch and moved his hand to stroke himself. He rocked forward a bit harder, hoping to urge Jim into coming along with him.

Jim sucked in deep breath at Bones hard thrust and felt himself let go. He cried out Bones’ name as he started to fist his dick faster, come erupting all over his hand.

They both laid back on bed to catch their breath.

“Holy fuck, Bones.” Jim panted.

“Give me a sec and we’ll try that again.”

“Oh god,” Jim moaned, feeling his cock stir.

“We should watch porn more often, Jim.”

“Fuck that, we gotta act out porn more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story in particular highlights the need in our lives for that go-to best friend. You know the kind of friend I’m talking about…the kind that is going to erase your internet browsing history if you fall suddenly ill or suddenly dead. I can just imagine what my family would think if they saw the “research” for this story, oodles of double-ended dildos in a veritable rainbow of colors. Let’s hope no one notices there’s stuff in the wishlist…
> 
> I know some of you beautiful and intrepid readers are going to want to know why this wasn’t double penetration in the usual definition of the term. To be quite honest, I ship Jim and Bones SO HARD that the thought of them with someone else breaks my heart. So I tried to figure out a way cleverly get both men penetrated at the same time without involving a third party and the idea of the double ended dildo came to me. If it works for lesbian couples why can’t it work for my two beautiful boys!


	10. Explaining A Kink To Their Partner

“You want me to do what, Bones?” Jim always felt he was a man of the world. He was experienced. He knew things. He had never heard of this in any of his travels.

Bones was stunned. This was James Tiberius Happy Dick, who had been around, several times in fact. How was it possible Jim had never heard of or done this before? “It’s simple Jim. I’m gonna lie on my stomach and you’ll straddle my thighs. Then you…” Bones felt a bright red flush creep up his neck, he was starting to sweat.

Shy Bones was the cutest thing Jim had ever seen, however now was not the time to mention that to his naked and heavily aroused boyfriend. Jim ran a hand down Bones’ face and tipped his chin up. “Then what, Bones?” Jim encouraged.

Bones took a deep breath, “You rub your cock in the crack of my ass until you come.”

Jim smiled. “And this is called is called what, now?”

“Hotdogging.” Bones mumbled.

“OH cause my cock is the hot dog and your ass cheeks are the bun?”

This was mortifying. Bones was so embarrassed he felt like he was turning purple. He managed to nod and was about to turn away, when Jim grabbed his elbow.

“Go lie down, Bones.”

Bones lifted an eyebrow in question, but did as Jim asked.

He made such a beautiful picture lying on the bed like that. Bones was on his stomach with his legs spread slightly and his arms pillowing his head. Jim loved his firm ass and broad shoulders. Jim walked a hand up his flank as he reached in to the nightstand drawer for the lube.

He set the lube near Bones’ ribs and climbed up atop his mighty steed. The thought made Jim giggle and he leaned forward across Bones’ back to whisper, “Ride ‘em, Cowboy!”

Bones huffed out a laugh and felt himself start to relax under Jim’s weight.

Jim kissed and licked at the back of Bones’ neck as his hands massaged his tight shoulders. “Relax, Bones.”

“Tryin’ Jim.”

“Thanks for sharing this with me. Gonna make this so good for you.” Jim kissed the back of his neck one last time and sat back up, rubbing his hands down the tight muscles of Bones’ back. He settled himself comfortably on Bones’ thighs and dug his fingers into Bones’ ass. He could feel Bones relax further beneath his hands.

Bones loved the feel of Jim’s weight on his body. He hadn’t been sure if he should have shared this desire with Jim, but was now glad that he had done it. Jim had never before shied away from trying new things in bed, but Bones was sure Jim would have thought it odd to gain so much pleasure from someone else rutting against his ass. He heard the cap to the lube snap open and heard Jim’s moan when he slid his lubed hand down his own cock. Bones was rock hard himself in anticipation of what was to come.

“Promise you’ll tell me if I’m doing it wrong.” Jim whispered.

“Promise, Jim.”

Jim tipped the lube bottle upside down and poured a liberal amount at the top of Bones’ crack.

“Tickles, Jim.” Bones panted. It didn’t just tickle it was teasing his skin as well.

Jim swiped two fingers through the tiny river of lube and ran them across Bones’ skin making sure he was all slicked up and ready to go. Jim pushed his cheeks apart slightly and scraped his dick through the passage.

“Fuck yes, Jim.” Bones groaned as he felt Jim’s hot flesh slide against his ass.

“Keep telling me how good it feels.” Jim had enjoyed the play of Bones’ skin against his ass.

“More, Jim, need more.” His eyes were screwed shut and his hands reached forward to hold on to the slats of the headboard.

Jim kept sliding his cock against Bones skin, felt his climax getting closer. This was hotter than he could have ever imagined.

“Ride me, Jim, fuckin’ ride me.”Bones urged.

Jim ran his hands up Bones back and grabbed onto his shoulders. His hips snapped forward and back with quick hard strokes. “Bonesss, fuck, gonna-” Before Jim could finish his warning he was shooting his load against Bones’ ass, his come lubing the slick passage even further.

“Rub it in, Jim, into my skin.” Bones panted.

Jim did as he was told as Bones slipped a hand under his hips to jerk his own cock. When he felt Jim start to rub his release into his skin, he cried out and started to come against the bed. “Jim.” Bones whined, “JimJimJim.” Bones was shuddering as he continued to empty himself. Spent, he collapsed against the bed.

Jim fell to his side, facing him. “Thank you for trusting me enough to share this with me.” He whispered, kissing his lips.

“Thank you for loving me enough to do it together, Jim.” Bones kissed him back.

“Let’s hit the shower and then it’ll be my turn, deal?” Jim was grinning from ear to ear.

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine what THIS looked like!!!


	11. Waking The Other Up For Sex

Gamma shift sucks. It sucks donkey balls. It sucks super long, sweaty donkey balls. Have I mentioned how much I hate Gamma shift? In case you missed it, I do.

For some unknown and most assuredly ridiculous reason, Starfleet mandates ensigns be assigned to work this shift with a senior bridge officer. This was my week on duty and apparently I have run out of favors. Everyone, including Bones, refused to take this shift for me, which of course you realize means war for my husband, the beautiful, sleeping bastard.

I always thought marriage was supposed to a partnership with each person pulling fifty percent of the load. I was wrong, dead wrong. When it comes to Gamma shift, I am left to shoulder one hundred percent of the load, even though I graciously sat up with Bones the last time he took my Gamma shift. Of course I was teasing him shamelessly the whole time into the worst case of blue balls in the recorded history of Starfleet Medical. Not that Bones reported this malady, mind you. He did however fuck me so hard after shift that I walked with a noticeable limp for the next three days. Not that I complained. Well not much anyway.

Being Captain is not without its rewards. Sure there is a lot of stress and long hours, but at the end of the day, it’s my ship, my rules. I keyed my way into the Captain’s quarters and toed out of my boots, peeling out of my command gold as I crossed the room. My pants came off next and my ever present erection bounced against the soft fur of my belly. I stroked myself a couple of times as I eyed the enormous Bones shaped lump in our bed. 

Hmmm, how to make him pay for leaving me alone on Gamma shift? I could suck his cock until his hands fisted into my hair and he was begging for release.  Nahhh, too easy.  I could spoon behind him and slowly jack him off in his sleep. Nope, not tonight.  I had a better idea, one that Bones and I had long fantasized about but had never tried because we’re both such light sleepers. I just wondered if it would work. Only one way to find out.

I slowly eased the night stand drawer open and grabbed my bottle of lube. When you lived with a man as gorgeous as Leonard Horatio McCoy, there was no such thing as too much lube.  I set it on the top of the stand and tried to ascertain where the covers ended. My Bones was a human caterpillar when he slept alone. He sometimes had a hard time untangling himself from the covers. He would twist himself around and around like spaghetti on a fork. Thankfully, the covers were only tucked around his shoulders and I was able to pull them down enough to see Bones was curled on his side on my side of our bed.  Some nights when he slept alone, he would wedge my pillows behind him, to mimic my being in bed with him. He said it helped him fall asleep when I was on away missions or at diplomatic conferences. It was slightly disappointing to see him without my pillows behind him, although I was cheered to see his arms wrapped around my pillow, as he hugged it close to his middle.

Bones was naked. I ran my hand down the length of him from his neck, down his hot back and finally onto the sweet curve of his ass. Fuck, was he gorgeous.  I should tell him that more often, even though he would only grump at me and say something like, “I’ll see ya in MedBay next week for an eye exam.” Or something equally maddening. He was a work of art and he was all mine. I was still going to do unspeakably dirty things to his sleeping body, but I wasn’t so far gone that I couldn’t stop for a moment and enjoy the view. I ran my hand back up his flank then grabbed for the lube. I slicked my thick cock up good and made sure there was plenty of lube on the fingers of my right hand. I climbed into bed behind Bones and spooned him lower than usual. I needed to make sure my aching cock would line up with his ass.

Speaking of Bones’ ass, have I told you that it is truly a thing of beauty? He’s in tremendous shape for a grumpy man of his age and his ass is so firm and tight poets could write sonnets about it or maybe a drunken limerick or two. Anyway, his ass is mighty fine, if I do say so myself, fuck you very much. I brushed my first two fingers against his unsuspecting hole and thankfully he didn’t move at all. I pushed against his pucker and could feel him opening up for me. I actually hissed out loud when my middle finger slid easily into his ass. It took everything I had not to start kissing the back of his neck. Bones has the sweetest tasting skin. I could get lost for weeks just licking his beautiful, tanned skin.

I pulled my middle finger out of his sweet ass and pushed back against him with two fingers. Just as they started to slip inside his hot passage, Bones moaned in his sleep. I froze instantly, waiting for a few seemingly endless minutes for his breathing to slow back down. Once I was almost certain he slept on, I pushed forward again with my first two fingers unable to resist the urge of rubbing against his special spot. Bones moaned again in his sleep and I rubbed him again for good measure. Have I told you what a sexy voice Bones has? He does, boy does he ever, especially in the morning when it’s husky from sleep. And fuck do I love the way it sounds when he moans my name, or when he’s pissed and he yells my name or when he’s exasperated and he grounds out my name. Let’s face it, anytime that man says my name, my dick jumps in my pants.

Hearing its name, my dick jumped in response. Down, boy, it’s not your turn yet. I could hear the sound of a whip in my head and could see Bones wielding it. I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning out loud. Fuck, that was a delicious thought. I pulled my fingers back far enough to have a third one join in and I rocked my hand forward, pushing back inside Bones’ ass. Bones sighed in response and tilted his ass back a bit pushing my fingers more deeply inside him.

I was ready for the main event, so was Bones, I just hoped I could move easily enough not to jostle him in his sleep. My sweet, sleeping baby was in for quite a treat. I lifted my right leg up to lay on top of Bones’ leg and my dick jumped against Bones’ skin. I brought my cock into position with my right hand and gasped when it nudged against his loosened hole. I rocked my hips forward a bit and felt the hard muscle start to give way. The head of my cock popped easily into Bones’ ass.

“Jimmmmm.” Bones moaned. His voice was so fuckin’ sexy, deep and husky as he woke up.

“Right here, baby.” I murmured into the skin of his back. My cock was pushing me to surge forward into his beautiful body, but I wanted to go slow and enjoy every last inch of my cock sliding into him.

“More, more, more.” Bones was saying this word over and over like a prayer.

I gave him just what he wanted, slowly sliding myself inside him until my balls brushed against his own. I sighed against him and wrapped my arm around his chest.

“Jim?” Bones whispered.

“Yeah, baby.”

“Thought I was dreamin’.” Bones whispered. “Fuck me, Jim, fuck me hard.”

I angled myself a bit more to the side and pulled back.

“No, no, no, no.” He was moaning and shaking his head from side to side. My silly husband actually thought I was going to pull out and stop. Sometimes it was like he didn’t even know me at all.

I slammed my cock back into his willing body and he cried out my name.  I pulled back and gave it to him again.

“Fuck me, dammit, you woke me up and it had better be fuckin’ worth it.”

“Roll over, Bones and then push up onto your knees.”

“Goddammed bossy Captain.”

Bones and I rolled together, my cock still firmly planted in his ass. Once he had his balance on his knees it was game on. I pulled back and started to relentlessly pound myself into his willing body. My hands were digging into his hips, he would wear the marks for days to come. “Oh fuck, Bones.” I groaned. “So tight, so fuckin’ tight.”

“Less talkin’ more fuckin’, Jim. Harder, fuck me harder.” He shifted forward, bracing his weight on his shoulders and hands.

I kicked my knees out at his knees to get him to widen his legs and when he did, I surged forward to the hilt, pulling back only slightly to fuck him with short, fast strokes. I could feel sweat trickling down my back and dripping off my forehead to mingle with Bones’ own sweat. I didn’t give a fuck, I was too focused on giving my husband the best fuck of his life. It wasn’t every day I was able to make one of his biggest fantasies come true. Not that being married to me wasn’t a fantasy come to life.

“Fuck…hard…Jim.” Bones was mumbling gibberish and I was only able to make out every third or fourth word, but to be honest my own comprehension of the English language was quickly narrowing in scope to only one word: come.

I was drilling Bones with longer thrusts now. The slapping of skin on skin sounding so loud in the dark, mixed with my heavy breathing and Bones near constant chatter which now consisted only of broken whines and isolated consonants. I knew he was getting close. I needed to hear him scream my name. In my mind I started naming off the stars in the Horseshoe Nebula to keep myself from coming, wanting this to last as long as possible. I angled myself a bit to the left and knew I had struck lucky when Bones started to yell my name. I fucked him harder, wanting to join him. He was yelling so hard, his voice cracked and all he could do was whine. I followed him a few seconds later mumbling his name over and over as my cock jerked deep in his ass.

“Fuck, Bones.” I whispered as I gently pulled out.

“Yes sirree, Jim.” Bones said.

 I gently tugged him into my arms. We were both covered in sweat and I was lying in the wet spot created by Bones’ release. I didn’t mind one fucking bit. I had just rocked Bones’ fucking world and made his biggest fantasy a reality. Not a bad night’s work on the Gamma shift, if I did say so myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, my toe is on the line of non-con. I want to make it perfectly clear that this was a long established fantasy of Jim and Bones. They both wanted this to happen and were both thrilled that it did happen.


	12. The First Time They Have Sex

The brunette slammed the blonde against the wall of the nightclub bathroom, kissing him so hard their teeth clacked together. His hands were busy trying to undo the button fly of his pants, while the blonde was snacking on his lips like a starving man with a juicy steak.

Finally all the buttons were undone and he was able to shove his legendary right hand into the pants of the other man. The thick cock jumped when his hand made contact. As much as he was loving the way the younger man’s tongue felt against his own, he needed more. He needed to wrap his lips around this fine piece of meat. He pushed back against his lover to be. “Stay.” He ordered and sunk to his knees, dragging the blonde’s pants down with him.

“We’re k-kinda in the open h-here.” The blue eyed man stuttered, lost as his cock was surrounded by velvet heat. The other man’s tongue licking his shaft as his balls were roughly handled was enough to make him forget all about where they were and who could see them.

“Better make it quick then, kid.” Was the gruff answer. He barely had time to register the words before the other man was deep throating his cock like a pro.

Fuck, was he in trouble. Those gorgeous blue eyes and now this veiny cock lodged in his throat. He started to hum low in his throat as he started to push one finger against the man’s asshole.

“UUUUNNNNNFFFF.” He cried out as his cock started to spasm in the other man’s tight throat. He had never come so fast or so hard in his life.

The man pushed back when the cock in his mouth began to soften. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, dashing off drool and come. His eyes gleamed green as he stared up at his wrecked lover who was still trying to catch his breath.

“Jim Kirk.” He offered his name when he once again had command of the English language.

The other man laughed. “McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD, anonymous, public sex…delicious, huh?


	13. Gags

“Mmmmmppffff.”

“Awww darlin’, what was that? ‘Fraid I can’t understand you with your beautiful, new ball gag in your pretty mouth.”

“MMMMMM.”

“No Jim, it doesn’t make you ass look big at all.” This was a dream come true. Jim Kirk, motor mouth was gagged with his hands bound. Bones was giddy with excitement. The possibilities were endless. He could sit and read a book with no interruptions or could get some sleep without the horny menace poking at him with his constantly hard dick. Or…he could rim is Captain’s ass until Jim shot his load all over their bed. “On your knees, darlin’.”

“Mmmppff.”

“Good boy, Jim. You remembered your manners.” He saw Jim’s middle finger shoot straight up. “Oh so you don’t want me to eat your gorgeous ass then? Okay, I’ll go catch a nap instead.” He patted Jim’s ass as he got up to leave the room.

Jim shook his head and moaned loudly. Bones climbed up on the bed behind him and licked a trail from his balls to the top of his ass crack.

Jim whined around the gag.

“Mmmm, I like that too, darlin’.” Bones repeated his earlier motion with his tongue, this time stopping to pay particular attention to the hard furl of muscle at Jim’s entrance.  “Relax for me, Jim. Be a good boy and let me in.” He went back to licking around Jim’s hole with long, slow swipes of his velvety tongue. He lashed his tongue out again and again, leaving off to press his thumb to Jim’s ass, applying steady pressure until it popped inside. Bones moved it in a circular motion to loosen Jim up further.

Jim was keeping up a steady monologue of moans and gasps as Bones continued to work his ass open.

Bones removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue. He licked and curled it inside Jim’s body, thrusting his face deeper into Jim’s ass. He reached his right hand around Jim’s hip to stroke his cock. Bones felt the edge of Jim’s special spot with his tongue and increased the speed and pressure of his tongue.

Jim started to moan out a string of unintelligible consonants as he started to come all over Bones’ hand. He continued to lick harder while Jim’s cock kept jerking and pulsing in his fist. Just when Jim thought he was  finished and started to relax forward, Bones licked harder. Jim screamed around the gag as he started to come again. The force of his second orgasm stole his breath and his vision began to grey out along the edges. When his cock finally started to soften all Jim could do was whimper.

Bones patted his ass like he was a prized race-horse and unfastened the drool-slicked gag. He undid the furry cuffs binding Jim’s hands together and laid him on his side.

“You okay, Jimmy? Bones ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

Jim could only nod. The blissed out, otherworldly look on his face spoke volumes. Fuck, yeah, it said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing about this fic is Bones actually thinking about leaving Jim bound and gagged so he could grab a nap!! My second favorite thing is Jim Kirk with a bright red ball gag in his mouth, pretty ass in the air! No darlin’ it doesn’t make your ass look big at all!!! LOLOL


	14. Orgasm Denial

“Jimmm, gotta….need’ta.” His right hand fell from the shower wall moving toward his cock.

“What are the rules Bones?” Jim said quietly from his knees.

“Hav’ta…”

“The rules Bones.” Jim bent his head forward for another lick at Bones’ cock.

“H-hands on the wall.” He somehow managed to place his palm flat on the shower wall away from his cock and his Jim.

“Good boy.” Jim was rubbing his hands over Bones’ thighs pushing them open a bit more and giving Jim room to suck on Bones’ sack. Which he did as Bones writhed above him, wanting more of Jim’s sweet tongue but on his aching cock not on his balls.

“Fuck, Jimmmm.”

Jim stared up at Bones from his position on the floor of the shower. Even wet, Bones was mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere randomly. Even though the water of the shower was hitting him, sweat dripped down the side of his face. His waterlogged hands sought for and failed to find purchased on the wet tile wall. His chest was heaving for breath. Bones’ eyes were desperate with desire. He was fucking gorgeous.

They had been at this for so long the water had long ago run cold and was now heating up again. Jim was having the time of his life. Bones was having the biggest case of blue balls since Kristen Martin back during his sophomore year of Ole Miss, _god dammed Bible thumpin’ cock teasin’ Baptists_ , he thought, grateful for the distraction from Jim’s sinful mouth and ever-present need to come his brains out.

“Please, Jim.” Bones begged, his voice cracking on Jim’s name.

“Almost baby.” Jim smirked before sucking Bones back into his mouth.

“Oh god…oh fuck….oh god….oh fuck.” These phrases were stuck in a loop in Bones head. Jim doubted he was even aware they were being spoken out loud.

“Don’t you come without permission, Bones.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Bones sang, trying desperately to hold on to a shred of his control.

Jim loved it when Bones was reduced to only having command of one word. He planned to take away even that as he sucked Bones cock deeper into his mouth.

Bones felt his cock hit the back of Jim’s throat. He knew he wasn’t going to make it much longer. He stuttered out a string of unintelligible consonants and tried to think of anything but Jim Kirk’s thick lips around his cock.

Jim knew Bones was on the edge. He backed off Bones’ long-suffering cock completely, content to slowly stroke his length and smile up at him. The slit was aimed right at Jim’s mouth, perfect for what he had in mind. “That’s it Bones,” Jim cooed. “Gonna make you come all over my face. Would you like that?”

Bones managed to only nod and whimper. He would like that a lot, fuck you very much, if only he had the strength or the brain power to say it.

“C’mon Bones, you’ve been such a good boy for me, come all over my face.”

Bones gasped as he started coming in quick, ropey blasts. They hit Jim’s lips and right cheek. His velvet tongue was stuck out to catch the last spouts of Bones’ climax. Once he slipped free of Jim’s mouth, he bent double to catch his breath.

Jim helped him to the shower floor. He wrapped his arms around Bones’ trembling body. “Such a good boy.” He whispered.

Bones held on tighter. He wasn’t just good, he was fucking amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this to you before, but some of my best plot bunnies come to me in the shower. My theory is that this is true because there is no pen or paper available. Yes, this idea came to me in the shower and I decided it was okay if Bones came there as well!


	15. Getting Caught Having Sex

Spock may have been the best first officer in the ‘fleet, but he was THE most boring orator in the galaxy. Charles Darwin would have been more interesting and the man had been dead going on three centuries.

Bones was feeling frisky. Who knew Spock’s monotone voice would have _this_ effect on him. Here he was, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, darling of Starfleet Medical, wanting nothing more than to slide his legendary left hand into the pants of his Captain, who was thankfully sitting in the next seat. The object of his lust was scribbling furious notes as Spock continued to drone on. Bones had tuned out long ago and wondered what the hell Jim was finding so fascinating. He slid closer, barely brushing his shoulder against Jim’s. You don’t get if you don’t ask, as his Daddy used to tell him.

Jim was taking copious notes. It was his only defense. Spock had run this speech past him twice in the last few days and he knew it by heart. The grip of the stylus and his wrist moving in time to Spock’s words were the only things keeping his eyes open, well that and dirty thoughts about the man sitting next to him. _Thank fuck_ , Jim thought when he felt McCoy brush against him. He looked up to see Bones’ lust darkened eyes boring into his own. “Yes, Doctor McCoy?” Jim whispered out of the side of his mouth.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here so I can suck your brain out through your dick.” He felt his own cock stir in his pants.

“Can’t Bones, have to stay and support Spock.” Fuck, did he love winding Bones up. It was so easy he could do it in his sleep.

“Jim, if our seats were any further back in the lecture hall we’d be sitting outside. He won’t even notice we’re gone.”

“That’s harsh Bones, you telling me you don’t have enough control over your own dick to wait an hour until this is over?”

Bones turned back to Spock who was now droning on with the help of visual aids in the form of pie charts. Bones slumped down a bit in his seat and slid his hand onto Jim’s right thigh, squeezing the hard muscle. He felt Jim’s body jump under his fingers. Jim wanted to lecture him on control, did he? Let’s see how much control Jim would be able to exhibit.

Jim could feel the heat of Bones’ hand sink into his leg. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning out loud as the doctor’s hand crept steadily upward toward his erection. It was the one thing Jim never had control of around the good doctor. All it had taken was the slight brush of their shoulders against each other and Jim’s dick was instantly hard.

Bones played his fingers against the inside of Jim’s thigh as if his skin were keys on a piano. He felt Jim shift in his seat, opening his legs wider to allow McCoy’s hand to continue to wander along his leg. He brushed low against Jim’s balls and was rewarded with a small squeak escaping the Captain’s full lips. Lips that Bones would sell his soul to taste right this very second. That would have to wait until later when they were alone, when Jim would have his revenge for what was to come. Bones snorted at his own mental pun. Jim was going to come alright and Bones would be more than willing to pay the price. After all, if you ain’t sinnin’ you ain’t livin’, another pearl of wisdom from the late David McCoy.

Against his own free will, Jim felt his hips slide toward Bones’ hand, urging the doctor to touch his cock. Having his balls rubbed was nice but he needed that hot hand on his even hotter flesh now, right now. The more he slid himself toward Bones’ hand the more the doctor moved down Jim’s leg again. “Booones.” Jim ground out.

“Yes, Captain?” Bones kept his eyes on Spock and his spectacularly dull pie charts.

“Touch.My.Fuckin’.Cock.Now.” Jim hissed.

“Weren’t you just lecturing me on the merits of control, Sir?” Bones gave Jim an angelic smile.

“That’s.A.Direct.Order.Doctor.” Jim grinned back through gritted teeth. “Don’t make me bust you down to ensign, Bones.”

The good doctor huffed out a laugh. It was so easy to wind Jim up. His hand moved like lightning from Jim’s thigh to his cock. Bones could feel the heat of it radiating into his fingers. He gave it a squeeze and Jim practically jumped out of his seat. “Careful, Captain, wouldn’t want Spock to know I have my hand on your, hard, thick cock, now would we, Sir?” Bones drawled smoothly.

Jim was digging his left hand into the muscle of his thigh to keep from crying out. Bones was rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants and boxers and the contact wasn’t enough. He needed to feel the Bones’ skin against his own. “Booones.” Jim whined.

“I know, it’s not enough, is it, Captain? You want to feel my skin brush against your own, huh? Feel my fingers wrap around your thick cock and stroke you until your shootin’ your load all over my hand.” He was stroking Jim faster now, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. “All that hot, sticky come would blast all over my fingers or maybe I would lower my mouth and swallow you whole?”

“FUCK!” Jim cried out as he started to come. His cock continued to jerk in his pants and against Bones hand while he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out again. He was dimly aware all eyes in the lecture hall were on him as his cock continued to empty itself in his pants.

“Captain, I didn’t realize you had come.” Spock said calmly from the podium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you love when Jim’s dick gets the best of him? I wonder how he’ll make Bones pay for this one later? Oh to be a fly on the wall!!


	16. Leather

I’m not a big fan of leather, well unless it’s a wallet or a comfy sofa. Allow me to rephrase, I am not a fan of wearin’ leather. I am, however, a fan of James Tiberius Kirk, who is a fan of me wearin’ leather. Confused yet? Good, me too.

It’s the blue eyed menace’s birthday and all he wants is me dressed in leather, so who am I to refuse? I’m a god dammed doctor, not a male stripper, that’s who! But, I digress. It’s Jim’s birthday and he asks so little of me. Unless we’re talkin’ about my patience, which I have to order by the gross. What was I talkin’ about? Oh yeah, leather.

The vest was easy enough to figure out. I shaved my chest (!!!!) before putting it on. The assless chaps were another story. Now I’m a smart man, don’ get me wrong, but it took fifteen fuckin’ minutes for me to figure out which side was the front and which was the back. Finally I figured out the leather fringes were supposed to hang down over my ass, leaving my package free for perusal and hopefully a feel or twenty. I had one more surprise in store for the Captain and quickly took care of that detail before grabbing my hat.

Who would have ever imagined, me, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy in assless chaps and a cowboy hat?  Well, fuck it, the things we do for love an’ all that shit, right? Standin’ in front of the mirror dressed like this, I almost didn’t recognize myself; brown Stetson slung low over my eyes, my chest and six-pack lookin’ buff in my vest, not to mention the way those chaps were presenting my cock and balls to all who wanted to see them, which would hopefully only be a party of one. Speaking of, I heard the door to our quarters hiss open, just as I was giving my hat one final adjustment.

“Bones? You here?” Jim called out.

A flock of butterflies took wing in my stomach and I took a deep breath to calm them. “Yeah, Jim, be there in a second.” I could do this. I could walk out of the bedroom and do this for Jim. Jesus Christ ridin’ side saddle, I thought as I headed out the door.

Jim was sitting on the sofa, head tossed back, eyes closed. I could not have planned it more perfectly. “Been a rough day, cowboy?” I laid on my southern drawl extra thick. Nothin’ turned Jim on faster than hearin’ me speak southern to him.

“Cowboy? Bones what’re you talkin-” It was then he opened his eyes and caught sight of me, hands on my hips, cock standing proud, my eyes peering out at his from under the brim of my hat. “Fuck me, Bones.” Jim whispered. I could see his eyes travel all over my body, lingering on my exposed cock and balls.

“That’s the plan, darlin’.” I winked at Jim and started to walk toward him, my cock leading the way. I sat in his lap and leaned forward to kiss him. If I lived to be one hundred I would never get sick of the feeling his lips against mine.  “Happy Birthday, Jimmy.” I whispered to him before I leaned in to suck a bruise into the milky skin of his neck.

“You look amazing Bones.” He said, cupping my face in his hands.

“What do you think of the fringes, Jim?” There was one fringe in particular I wanted to catch his attention.

He started to run his fingers through the fringe of my pants. “What’s this? Why is there metal attached to this one?”

Jackpot! “Why don’t you take a closer look, darlin’”

Jim’s finger worked the knot tying the circle of metal to my fringe until it came loose in his hand and he held it up between us. His amazing blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“Marry me, Jim.” I held my breath and waited for his answer.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he nodded his head yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the Stripper Bones craze from a few months back. I dearly miss writing stripper fic! I figure the Kelvin baby deserved something to wipe away the sorrow this day will always represent to him.


	17. Masturbation

The only part of Dr. McCoy’s body that did not carry a scar of one form or another was his cock. I had thought about letting my blade taste his virgin skin on so many occasions and for whatever reason, changed my mind at the last minute. There was beauty in scars; jagged imperfect lines and swirls that marked flesh.

McCoy was sitting in a chair in the middle of my ready room, naked but for the ball gag clamped between his stretched lips. His cock was drooling copious amounts of pre-come and his hands were practically rubbing the skin of his thighs raw. Being Captain of the ISS Enterprise certainly had its rewards and this was one of them; my CMO at my mercy.  The rules were simple, don’t touch your cock. It was only a matter of time before he broke and went for his cock. What he didn’t realize, is that is what I was waiting for. All he needed to do was give in, agree to be mine and these weekly visits with the gag would stop in favor of more pleasurable pursuits. 

He was as good as mine anyway. His cock was so fucking hard that if he tried to stab me with it, I was sure it would draw blood. Oddly enough that’s exactly what I was hoping for. Anyway, if he weren’t interested in me why the fuck would his cock be that hard and drooling.

“MMMPPFFFTT.” There was surrender in McCoy’s green eyes.

“Are you asking for permission to speak, Dr. McCoy?” He nodded his head.

I unbuckled the gag and pulled it from his mouth. He knew full well he could have unbuckled it any time he chose, but this was better, asking my permission was much better, well for him anyway.

He rubbed at his swollen lips and met my eyes for the first time today.

“The floor is yours, doctor.” I said magnanimously, curious to know what was on his mind.

“What do you want from me, Captain?” His voice was resigned, husky.

“For you to call me, Jim.” I leveled my eyes at him in a silent dare for him to call me “Captain” again.

“What do you want from me, Jim?” His eye contact held steady.

Well, that was unexpected.  “For starters, I want you to stroke that cock for me, Doctor.”

He did as he was asked, moaning slightly when his hand made contact with his cock. “Call me Leo.”

That was even more unexpected. “Have you thought about my proposition, Leo?” Several weeks ago I had outlined the benefits of being mine and the doctor had refused me outright. I had to cut him for that and he bled magnificently. His medical skill and my role as Captain would make us unstoppable in the Empire. I needed one person to have my back and McCoy, Leo, rather was my choice.

“I agree, Jim. Agree to be your man, out there.” He inclined his head toward the door to the bridge. “As well as in here.” 

I ran my fingers around his shoulders and onto his face. I felt him shudder beneath me. My eyes were glued to his hand working his magnificent cock. My mouth watered in anticipation as I hauled off my uniform top. His eyes went wide when he saw the glorious scars covering my skin. I knelt before him, knowing what I had to say, “Mark me, Leo.”

He cried out as his cock began to jerk his release. Ropes of hot come landed on my face and chest.  When his cock was finished jerking, he offered his come soaked hand to me. I licked him clean. When I finished he bent forward to kiss me, biting into my bottom lip and drawing blood before his tongue swept into my mouth.

Hey, we all have secrets right? I needed to be possessed and the doctor needed to know he could trust me. The real work would start now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It struck me the other day that all in all of the fic we wrote for the Master Nation Challenge and trust me it was A LOT, none of us wrote Mirror masturbation fic. Well, here it is… Mirrorverse is hard to write because it’s so damn different from the fluff or angst I usually write. What is ugly is beautiful in mirror, such as scars and sex is just another commodity to be used, traded for and bartered with.


	18. Medical Play

Bones was leaning against the kitchen counter writing out the grocery list for the week.

“Nice to see you finally made it in for your prostate exam, Mr. McCoy.” Jim said from behind him.

“You want English muffins or bagels this week, Jim?” Bones completely ignored Jim’s obviously lame attempt at seduction.

“I want you to drop your pants so we can get on with the examination.”

Bones turned to give Jim the eyebrow of doom, but what he saw stopped him cold. Jim was wearing a pair of his blue surgical scrubs. The blue material was making his eyes seem more blue and bottomless than usual. He felt his dick twitch in his pants.  “Oh yeah, my examination.” Bones said, hands working his belt buckle, he moved on to the button and his zipper before quickly shucking his pants to his ankles.  He bent forward against the counter, his cock bobbing against the fur of his belly.

“How are you today, Mr. McCoy?” Jim asked as he set their bottle of lube on the kitchen counter.

“I’m well, Dr. Kirk and yourself?”

“Never been better, thank you for asking.” Jim set his hands on Bones’ naked hips and felt a shudder go through him. “Gonna need you to take this off as well.” Jim started pushing Bones’ tee up his back.

“Anything you say, doc.” Bones shivered as he took his shirt off. He was never one to indulge in medical play of any kind, he felt it was too close to who he was professionally, but with the roles reversed and Jim in the role of the doctor, made Bones ready to come instantly.

Jim ran his hands down the muscles of Bones’ back and onto his ass. He felt Bones relax a bit more into his touch. “Are you sexually active, Mr. McCoy?” Jim asked, reaching for the lube.

“Yeah, doc.” Bones’ voice was husky with arousal.

Jim pressed a lubed finger against Bones’ ass, rubbing lightly at the tight muscle. “Any problems I should be aware of in that department?”

Bones sighed as Jim’s finger slipped inside of him. “Problems? Only if you count not getting’ enough sex a problem. AHHHHH!” Jim’s finger had nudged up against his prostate.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, I’d spend every waking moment of my life fucking you, If you were _my_ husband.”

“That a fact, doc?” Bones whimpered louder this time when Jim’s crooked finger dragged across the small gland.

“Oh yeah.” Jim whispered into the skin of his neck. He was rubbing  Bones harder from the inside and from Bones’ ragged breathing, knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“Gonna come, Doctor Kirk.” Bones managed before he started to cry out for Jim. His cock jerked hard and he felt come splash against his stomach. He moaned Jim’s name until his cock stopped jerking and Jim’s finger slipped from his body.

“You okay, baby?” Jim asked as he kissed Bones’ neck.

“You’re the doctor, you tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How yummy would Doctor Kirk be??? I'm betting the line to see him would stretch around the block!


	19. Oral Sex

An Ode To Bones’ Bone by James Tiberius Kirk-McCoy

His thick piece of meat,  
Pumping my throat full of his sweet treat.

Long slow thrusts,  
Interspersed with short quick pumps.

Fills my mouth to bursting,  
The texture of his veiny dick on my tongue.

Bumping again and again,  
Against the back of my open throat.

His cock, harder still,  
Leaving it’s flavor everywhere.

“Swallow it Jim.” He growls.  
I obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the kind of oral sex you were expecting, huh? Truth of the matter is I messed up when I wrote the prompts and added Oral Sex and Blow Jobs....SO, I took this one literally with Jim reciting, orally of course, a bit of poetry for all ya'll!


	20. Out Of Character Clothing

Jim danced the feather duster across Bones’ naked chest.  He gasped in response. Bones was sitting in a wingback chair in the living room of their Georgia farmhouse. He had one leg hooked over the arm while his erection bobbed against his stomach.

“You’re a mite dusty, Sir.” Jim said as he continued to “dust” Bones.  Jim was dressed as a French maid, silky apron and all.

“Make sure you get all of me.” Bones ordered.

Jim bent down next to Bones, running the feather duster up one leg, stopping briefly to swirl the softness against Bones’ rock hard cock, before dusting down his other leg.

Bones had reached out to cup Jim’s face in one hand as the other carded through his blonde hair, careful not to disturb the ruffle of lace jauntily perched on Jim’s head.

“How else may I serve you?” Jim asked, shyly. He wasn’t used to being dressed up like this for Bones. Bones had asked if Jim would do this for him and Jim had agreed. He started feeling a bit uneasy when he zipped himself into the dress and had a look in the mirror. The outfit, complete with lace-ruffed panties fit him perfectly, but if why did Bones want him to dress like a girl?

Bones reached forward to kiss Jim, his tongue darted out to tangle with Jim’s. His cock had never been so hard. Jim was a fucking sight to be seen. He was wearing silk stockings held up by a white garter belt, the lace ruffed panties were a combination of black and white lace and hugged Jim’s ass perfectly. The dress was black and white satin and he loved the way the satin felt against his fingertips.

“Take off the panties, Jim.” Bones whispered as he reached for the bottle of lube he’d set on the nearby table.

Jim stood up and reached under the petticoat for his panties and started to tug them down his hips.

Bones reached out to snag Jim’s wrist. “No, Jim.” He reached out to tug the panties back into place. “Turn around for me.”

Jim did as Bones asked, turning his head to see what Bones was going to do next.

Bones pulled his leg from over the arm of the chair so that he was now sitting with both feet on the floor. His hands were rubbing over Jim’s panty clad ass and reaching around to palm Jim’s hard cock. “Bend over Jim, and slowly take ‘em off for me.”

Jim could hear the heat in Bones’ voice. His accent thickened when he was aroused and hearing those lazy consonants made Jim’s dick jump in his panties.  He bent forward, pressing his ass closer to Bones and began to slip the material down his hips. He could feel Bones tracing his fingers over the newly revealed flesh.

“That’s it, Jimmy.” Bones purred. He gave his cock a couple of slow pulls as more and more of Jim’s creamy skin became visible. His breath caught in his throat when Jim pulled down his panties enough to for Bones to see the anchor of the black butt plug Jim was wearing. He reached out to tap hard on the base with his index finger and heard Jim hiss in response.

“Boooones.” He moaned. “Do that again, fuck, that felt amazing.” He gasped out loud when Bones tapped again, harder than the first time.

“Take ‘em off all the way, c’mon now, be a good boy.” Bones drawled.

Jim pushed the lace panties down to his ankles and quickly kicked out of them.

Bones braced one hand on Jim’s flat lower back and started working the plug out with his other hand. “Fuck, Jim.” Bones was stunned at the way Jim’s hole was gaping open after being plugged for so long. He bent in to run his tongue along and then dipped into Jim’s ass.

“Oh god, Bones.” Jim cried as Bones continued to eat out his ass. The plug had been uncomfortable and gave him a constant erection from the way it had rubbed against his prostate, but it was all worth it now, as Bones stubbled cheeks moved against the soft skin of his ass while Bones’ tongue tasted him from the inside.

“Fuckin’ amazin’, Jim.” Bones said as he flipped open the lube and slicked up his fingers.  He started stroking his cock in long slow passes making sure every last inch was greased up. Bones grabbed Jim’s hips and started to pull Jim backwards. “One more step back Jim.” Bones requested. “That’s it, now start to lower yourself down onto my cock.” Both men moaned out loud when the tip of Bones’ cock nudged against Jim’s gaping hole. Bones resisted the urge to surge deep into Jim’s body. Fuck, he needed to feel Jim’s heat surround his cock. It could wait though, until Jim fully seated himself.

Jim was moaned and gasping as he continued to lower himself down onto Bones. When he was fully seated, Bones wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him flush against Bones’ chest.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous, Jimmy. My cock’s never been so hard as it is now.” Bones said as he pulled back and fucked himself deep into Jim’s hole. Bones reached under Jim’s petticoat to grasp his cock in his lubed hand.

“B-Bones” Jim shuddered as the hot flesh slid against the velvet skin of his dick. “Why?”

Bones hummed into Jim’s neck as he continued to slowly thrust and withdraw from Jim’s body. “Why the maid outfit, Jim?”

“Yeah.” Jim managed before crying out when Bones scraped past his sweet spot.

“Love the satin on my fingers, Jim.” Bones said, rubbing his free hand over the skirt of the dress. “The way your garters hug these slim hips, baby.” Bones bit at the back of Jim’s neck. “The way your huge cock, peeks out from beneath the petticoat, fuck, Jim.” Bones groaned, feeling his orgasm rushing forward to meet him. “Fuck, Jimmy, gonna come.” He gasped, as his balls tightened against him. “Come too, Jimmy, please.” Bones cried out and started fucking Jim harder through his climax.

Jim could feel Bones pulsing in his ass and gave over to the feeling of Bones hot hand on his own dick. He cried out Bones’ name as he began to come in hot ropes that lubed Bones’ hand further.

When Jim’s cock stopped twitching, Bones settled himself deep into the back of the chair, Jim snugged up close against his chest. “Thank you, Jimmy.” Bones panted into the sweaty skin of Jim’s neck.

“I wasn’t sure about wearing this for you.” Jim said shyly. Bones was nipping and licking marks into his neck. “Made me wonder if you were missing being with a woman.” Jim shivered when Bones licked at his hairline.

“Never, Jim, all I want is you. This costume is hot as fuck all.” Bones shifted his hips upward, his valiantly rising cock sliding deeper into Jim’s still quivering hole.  “The way the white is so bright against your pale skin and the feel of the satin against mine.” Bones thrust up again, completely hard now.

Jim melted back against Bones as his cock filled his snug passage. Bones’ arms were wrapped tight around him. He knew Bones would only ever want him, but it still felt so good to hear him say it. Jim reached back to grab Bones’ hips, content to ride his lover. The clothes didn’t make the man, Bones did. Jim gave himself over to Bones hand working his newly awakened cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how I feel about cross dressing, therefore, Jim isn’t quite sure how it makes him feel. I imagine Jim is hot as fuck in that outfit, with those ruffled panties riding low on his hips! Bones is able to make Jim feel secure and loved in that outfit and that’s what matters most. Plus the idea of Jim riding Bones’ cock twice!! Oh MAMA!


	21. Sensation Play

Jim and Bones were sitting naked on a plush throw rug in front of a raging fire.  They were facing each other and were sitting cock to cock, each had their legs wrapped around the ass of the other man. Jim had read an article about sensory deprivation a few weeks back and how when even practiced in short durations was able to heighten the other senses. This gave him an idea, problem was, how could he convince Bones to trust him enough to allow himself to be blindfolded?

It wasn’t until a few days later when the answer to Jim’s question struck him. What if they were both blindfolded at the same time? Jim thought this idea had a chance to work. He never dreamed Bones would say yes, with passion darkening his green eyes.

“Blindfolds on, now.” Jim said as he took one last look into Bones’ eyes.  He reached up to tie the black satin around his eyes, making sure not to tie it too tightly.

Bones did the same, loving the way the smooth satin kissed across his cheekbones and nose. He had to admit this was a good idea. Jim had brought up the idea of blindfolding him months ago and just didn’t have enough courage to trust Jim not do something… Something what? Stupid?  Reckless? Embarrassing? It was a lot easier to try out Jim’s kink if they were both in the same boat.

“Is yours on, Bones?” Jim’s voice was so soft it felt like a caress.

“Yeah, Jim it’s on. Now what do we do?” Bones sounded nervous.

“Concentrate on your other senses Bones.” Jim was smiling as he spoke. “I’m smiling at you, can you hear the smile in my voice?”

Bones brought a hand up to Jim’s face and could feel his lips curled into a smile.

“That’s cheating Bones.” Jim licked out to taste Bones’ probing fingers.

“You said to use my other senses, Jim. Touch is one of them.” Bones continued to run his fingers along Jim’s kiss swollen bottom lip, loving the way Jim’s tongue would lick out at him from time to time.

Jim could hear the heat and need and Bones’ honeyed voice.  Jim was running his hands up the smooth, hot skin of Bones back. He thought he had Bones’ skin completely memorized, yet his fingers were encountering scars and tiny marks he had never noticed before with his eyes. “Love your skin against my fingers, Bones.” Jim whispered.

Bones shivered at Jim’s words. He realized it wasn’t the words Jim said so much as the emotion in his voice. He could hear reverence and desire coursing through Jim’s words. Jim always told him how much he loved touching him, but this was different, having to use his other senses to “see” what Jim was telling him.

Bones curled his fingers around the back of Jim’s neck and slowly started to rub his fingers across the “perfections” in Jim’s skin. He thought back to that night months ago, when Jim finally allowed him to see his back in the light. “Tell me.” Bones had whispered, kissing and touching every scar on Jim’s back. Surprisingly, Jim had told him the story of each one, how he got it and who had given it to him. Jim hated that Bones could see his imperfections up close.  Bones had told Jim he didn’t see any imperfections, but rather saw “perfections” that had shaped Jim into the amazing man he had become. Jim had believed him.

Jim’s hands travelled to Bones’ face and moved into his hair. “Bones?”

“Yeah, Jim?”

“I love you.” Jim’s voice shook with emotion as he finally said the words that had been etched on his heart for so long now.

Bones could hear it in Jim’s voice. He heard the tiny tremor in Jim’s voice when he said “love” and the confidence in the word “you.” He could hear the smile on Jim’s face and feel the tenderness in the way Jim’s hands were cradling his head. His breath hitched in his chest as his hands tightened on Jim’s back.

“I love you too, Jimmy.” His voice broke on Jim’s name and he felt Jim’s arms envelop him and pull him closer. Jim was wrapped so tightly around Bones, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Bones couldn’t help but think this was the perfect metaphor to describe their relationship.

Jim leaned in to seal his declaration with a kiss, his slow moving hands telegraphing to Bones they had all night to love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I was having a spot of trouble with this one. I am not so much into sensation play and wasn’t quite sure how do this one. I was reading a Wikipedia article about sensation play and the article suggested both partners can experience the play rather than one being a top and the other a bottom. I think BDSM play is scary in that there is SO much trust involved. I got the feeling Bones would be more comfortable exploring this beginning stage of play if he and Jim were on equal footing.
> 
> I really love the picture this scene paints. A fire lit room, a shaggy rug and Jim and Bones only using their senses to love each other.   
> Bones had been so broken in the past and Jim has such a reputation for being a Casanova, that I thought Jim just saying “I love you” might not have enough impact. I decided Bones was going to need to use his other senses in order to feel the true depth of Jim’s feelings for him.


	22. Public Sex

“Bones, I’m cold.”

“My ass you are.”

Jim snuggled closer. He had already lifted the armrest between their seats.

“C’mon Bones, let’s join the mile high club.”

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor not your personal flotation device.”

“Boooones.” Jim was fluttering his eyelashes prettily.

“Dammit Jim, if we get arrested…”

“We won’t Bones, cross my heart.”

“It’s your dick that worries me.”

“You love my dick, Bones.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” Bones said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He reached into the overhead bin for a soft blue blanket. Turning back to his seat, he could see Jim’s eyes light with unholy blue fire. Fuck, was he in trouble. He could never resist those eyes, worse, Jim knew it.

Jim took the blanket from him and spread it over them both when Bones resumed his seat. Jim snuggled in close, his greedy right hand going instantly for Bones cock.

“Infant.” Bones muttered. He laid his left hand on Jim’s thigh and squeezed.

“What are you doing, Bones?” Jim sounded alarmed, “This is for you.”

“Oh no, Jim, we’re doing this together. If we’re going down, we’re going down together.”

“Just hands, Bones.” Jim wasn’t THAT brave.

Bones laughed and slid his hand over the bulge that was Jim’s already hard cock.

Jim snuggled in tighter against Bones’ shoulder and increased the pressure of his hand against Bones’ denim clad erection.

Bones sighed at the slight bit of friction Jim’s hand provided. He knew that contact wasn’t enough and if he wanted Jim’s hand on his needy cock, he was going to have to initiate the first move. He went for the button to Jim’s pants.

“Whoa! Hold on there.”

“Wassa matter, Jimmy? Chicken?” Bones drawled.

He could feel the blush creeping up his neck to bloom across his cheeks. Challenge accepted, he thought. “Gonna make you scream, Bones.” He taunted.

“Not if I make you scream first, Jimbo.” Bones smirked, it was evil yet sexy as fuck. He undid the button and slid his hand into Jim’s pants.

Jim hissed when the smooth, hot skin of Bones’ hand caressed his cock in the tight confines of his jeans.  “Fuck, Bones.” Jim whispered into his shoulder.  It took some doing, but Jim managed to get into Bones’ pants, what with a hot hand on his cock and trying to work one-handed.

“Feel good, Jim?”

Jim was slowly working his hand underneath the waistband of Bones’ boxer briefs to finally brush against the head of Bones’ swollen cock. He felt Bones’ breath stutter in his chest in response to the skin to skin contact. “About as good as this Bones.” Jim gave the heated flesh a bit of a squeeze.

Bones shut his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out his pleasure.  He was sliding his hand against Jim’s cock, trying to find the right angle to increase Jim’s pleasure. He had been playing brave earlier, but was in reality, scared to death of getting caught. That realization made his already straining dick even harder. Maybe the threat of getting caught was half the fun.  He couldn’t hold back a sexy little moan when Jim’s clever hand found the right rhythm.

“Bones!” Jim warned, just as his cock started to pulse.

“That’s it, Jimmy, come for me darlin’.”

Jim groaned louder than was advisable, still managing to keep his hand stroking Bones cock.

“God Jim, So fuckin’ hot, seein’ you come like that. ‘M so close, so close.”

Jim kept the pace of his hand steady. “Come on, Bones. Better hurry, drink cart is headed up the aisle.”

The added thrill of getting caught made his dick twitch in Jim’s hand. “Fuuuck.” Bones moaned out as he started to come all over Jim’s hand and his stomach. Bones’ eyes were screwed shut as his teeth dug in to his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

“Are you all right, Sir?” Bones felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was the flight attendant.

“He suffers from aviophobia.” Jim offered.

Bones offered a weak smile, his spent cock still twitching in Jim’s hand.

“He’s coming down from a particularly _hard_ spell.”

“So I can see.” She frowned at Jim and tossed a handful of cocktail napkins over the wet spot on the blanket.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Bones groaned.

Jim laughed like a loon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my flight from Boston to Savannah and I couldn’t help but wonder if there were some kinky people trying out this very thing on the airplane!! No wonder Jet Blue charges for blankets!


	23. Rimming

“No way, Jim.”

“C’mon Bones, you’re gonna love it.”

‘It’s unhygienic.”

“You just got out of the shower, Doctor Grumpypants.”

“I won’t like it.”

“You will.”

“Won’t.”

“Fuck, you’re stubborn.”

Bones beamed at Jim.

“Remember when you swore up and down you didn’t like to swallow and then I ‘accidentally’,” Jim made air quotation marks with his fingers, “came in your mouth and you loved every drop?” Jim could see the scowly look on Bones’ face and realized he wasn’t helping his own cause. “Anyway, honesty is better, right?”

Bones deeper scowl revealed he still wasn’t convinced.

“C’mon, baby.” Jim sidled up close to Bones. He started palming Bones half hard cock over his low slung towel. “Try it once for me, Bones.” Jim pleaded as he licked a stripe up Bones neck before sucking a bruise into the skin of his neck. “Pleeeease?”

Bones’ resolve was weakening. He could never deny Jim anything, but he wasn’t sure about trying this one thing. It seemed so intimate and he wasn’t sure he was ready to give this level of intimacy to Jim. Now it was true enough Jim hadn’t so much looked at another being with sexual intent since he and Bones had gotten together, but he was still leery of the day when Jim would get sick of having sex with only him and would move on. He was holding this back for himself, so there would be at least one part of himself he hadn’t given to Jim.

“Booooones.” Jim shifted his hand under Bones’ bath towel and was slowly stroking his cock.

“Jim.” Bones leaned in to kiss him, hot and hard, his hands coming up to frame Jim’s face. “You’ll stop when I ask, right?” He asked shyly.

“Course, baby.” Jim’s smile could light up a city block. He tugged Bones toward the bed, pulling off his sodden towel on the way. “On all fours for me.” He patted Bones’ tight ass.

Bones turned back around. “I’m not so sure about this.” His eyes were dark with lust but stormy as well.

“You’ll love it, I promise.” Jim turned him around and gave him a small push toward their bed.

Bones assumed the position in the center of the mattress .

“So gorgeous.” Jim marveled as he climbed onto the bed behind his lover. He was running his hands down the back of Bones’ thighs before tapping against his knees. “Open up a bit more for me.” He whispered.

Bones obeyed and Jim started massaging his hands over the muscle of his legs and onto his ass. He used his thumbs to spread Bones open even more and felt his dick twitch at the sight of Bones’ pucker. He bent low to run his tongue over the back of Bones’ balls and smiled into the skin when he heard the happy sound Bones made at the contact. He licked and swirled his tongue up his perineum and started to lick slow circles around Bones’ treasure. Jim wanted to dive in and eat his ass with everything he had, but was going slow so he wouldn’t freak Bones out.

Jim knew there was a part of Bones that he was keeping back. He thought he knew why Bones was doing this, but he had never been able to find the right words to ask. They had been together romantically for well over a year now and there would never be anyone else for Jim. Unfortunately, he had never been able to find the right words to tell Bones that either.

“Jimmmm.” Bones pleaded.

“You want my tongue baby, want it in your sweet little hole?” He kept swirling his tongue around the outside, never dipping to take a taste.

“Please, Jimmy, lick my hole.”

Jim felt his dick twitch in his boxers. He dipped his tongue in for a quick taste and Bones moaned like a two dollar whore.  Jim kept moving his tongue slowly, loving every single second of rimming his lover. He had waited so long for the chance to do this and he was going to make sure Bones remember this experience for years to come.  Bones kept moaning and mumbling incoherent consonants and when Jim removed his tongue, Bones’ whimpered.

“Look under your pillow, Bones.” Jim whispered into Bones’ most sensitive flesh.

Bones lifted it up and was surprised to see what looked like a ring box under his pillow. It couldn’t be a ring box, could it? “What’s this?” He asked, completely perplexed.

“Open it and find out.” Jim giggled nervously.

Bones opened the box to see a thick gold band, etched with some kind of concentric circles. He craned his head around, “Jim?”

“Marry me, Bones?”

He huffed out a laugh. “Only you would think to propose with your tongue up my ass, Jim.”

“Didn’t hear a ‘yes,’ Bones.” Jim dipped his tongue back over the tight furl of muscle.

“Yes, Jim, now finish what you started, you dammed infant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic authored at 35,000 feet! I love writing on planes! 
> 
> You know, the “problem” with these sex prompts is that I’ve written so many of the scenarios so many times in the past. My goal here is to come at them from a different direction or with a different end game, hence the ring and not the money shot! LOL


	24. Roleplaying

“Do you know how fast you were going, Sir?”

“Uhhh, was I speeding, errr officer…?”

“McCoy.”

“Was I speeding, Officer McCoy?”

“As a matter of fact, you were, Mr. Kirk.”

“I’m late for an important date, officer.”

“Are you now? Hot date with some skanky chick?”

“No actually, a date with my smokin’ hot boyfriend.”

“Out of the car, Mr. Kirk.”

“Wait, why?”

“Out of the car and up against the hood, don’t make me ask you twice.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.”

“Not yet, you’re not.”

McCoy opened the car door and pulled Jim out by the arm. He frog-marched him to the hood of the car and pushed him down roughly onto the hood. “Hands on the hood, spread your legs and don’t move a muscle.” McCoy commanded.

Jim moved quickly to comply with his requests.

McCoy bent over the prone Jim, running his large hands over top of Jim’s and smoothing them up over Jim’s arms and sides, searching for suspicious lumps. He skimmed his hands over Jim’s back, his own pelvis jammed tightly against Jim’s ass.

“That a night stick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, Officer?”

McCoy slapped Jim’s ass hard, forcing him up higher against the hood of the car. Jim squeaked in outrage, but it was closer to desire. “Gotta big fuckin’ mouth on you, kid. I’m bettin’ the only time that boyfriend of yours gets any peace is when you’re suckin’ his cock.” He felt Jim jerk back against him and McCoy rolled his hips forward into Jim’s ass.

“Best cocksucker in the state of Georgia, if I do say so myself” Jim boasted. He yelped as the officer pulled one of his arms behind his back and locked it into a cuff. He could feel the cold metal kiss against his wrist.  Jim struggled against McCoy when the officer made a grab for his free hand.

“Oh good, keep resisting. I love it when you try to resist, Mr. Kirk. It makes my cock hard.” He couldn’t resist fucking his hips forward into Jim’s ass to demonstrate how hard their entanglement had made him so far.

Jim stopped struggling when he felt McCoy’s hard cock slide against his ass.

McCoy grabbed Jim’s other wrist and locked it into the other cuff before turning him around to face forward.  “Best cocksucker in Georgia, huh? We’ll see.” He went for his belt, quickly undoing the buckle which was quickly followed by his button and zipper. “On your knees.” He barked.

“You’re gonna make me suck you off?”

“Boy you learn right quick.”

“What do I get out of this exactly?”

“Aside from getting out of a ticket and a charge of resisting arrest?” McCoy was smirking, he pulled his large, erect cock from his briefs and raised an eyebrow at Jim.

Jim stared at the piece of gorgeous meat in front of him and felt his mouth start to water.

“Well? It ain’t gonna suck itself.”

Jim leaned forward and sucked the spongy head into his mouth. He moaned as the flavor of pre-come hit his tongue.

“That’s a good little cocksucker.” McCoy brushed his fingers over the kneeling man’s face and into his hair. He hummed in appreciation as Jim began to swirl his tongue around the head and started licking down the shaft.

“Fuck, yeah, boy.” The burly cop moaned as he canted his hips forward, fucking more of his cock into Jim’s  hungry mouth. “Suck it good, baby, that’s it, suck my fuckin’ cock.”

Jim moaned when McCoy nudged his cock against the back of his throat. He almost fell forward when McCoy suddenly pulled back. He felt hard hands tighten in his hair keeping him on his knees.

“Swallow every drop, d’ya hear?”

“Yes, Officer.” Jim said, submissively.

McCoy patted his face. “Good boy, now shut up and suck my cock.” He guided his weeping cock to Jim’s closed lips. “Now.”  He demanded.

“Fuck you, McCoy.” Jim spat out.

McCoy took the opportunity to shove his weeping dick back into Jim’s mouth. “Couldn’t handle me, kid.” He laughed and started fucking into Jim’s mouth for all he was worth. “Talented fuckin’ mouth.” He managed to pant out.

Jim was moaning around the cock being shoved down his throat. He loved the feel of McCoy’s hands on his head and the rough way he was being used for the officer’s pleasure.  He could feel the drool escaping his mouth and running down his chin to pool on his chest. He knew he was giving McCoy the ride of his life.

“Fuuuck, gonna come, gonna-” McCoy tilted his head back and roared as the first jet of come hit the back of Jim’s throat. “Fuck, Jim.” He cried, jerking his hips faster as his cock continued to empty itself in Jim’s spit soaked mouth. He finally had to push back against Jim to get him to release his now softening cock.

“Best cocksucker in Georgia, my ass.” He grumbled as he hiked his pants back up and started buckling his belt.

Jim rested back on his heels. He was gobsmacked, knowing he had given the cop one hell of a blowjob.

“Slow down, next time.” McCoy grunted as he turned to go.

“Bones! Wait, where are you going?”

“ _Officer_ McCoy was right, the only peace your poor boyfriend gets is when your mouth is full. It also strikes me the same would hold true if you’re handcuffed in our driveway” Bones giggled as he walked back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another piece of magnificent porn penned at 35,000 feet!! I love smut on a plane. I also love the idea of the two of them doing this in their driveway!! What would the neighbors say??


	25. Sensory Deprivation

“What’s with the blindfold, Bones?”

“You’ll see, Jim. Just put your left hand on my shoulder and walk, okay?”

“Okay, Bones. Uhh, this isn’t to get me back for that incident with barbecue sauce as lube last week, is it?”

“No Jim.” Bones giggled. “You still got payback coming for that one, but this isn’t it.” Bones smiled. Boy would Jim have loved to see that smile, he thought.

Bones walked slowly allowing Jim to control the pace of their steps. His right hand was out in front of him, waving back and forth to avoid bumping into things. Bones smiled again, like he would ever allow Jim to hurt himself in his care. “Just a few more steps, Jim. Okay, now stop.” Bones took his hand off Jim’s shoulder. “Be right back.” He bussed Jim’s cheek with his lips as he stepped away.

Jim could tell they were outside on their patio. He could feel the night breeze against his skin and could smell the night air.

“C’mon, Jim.” Bones gripped his shoulders from behind. “A few steps forward, that’s it Jim. Now stop and take a couple of side steps to your left.”

Jim did as Bones asked without question, a sweet, indulgent smile gracing his lips.

“And sit.” Bones pressed down against his shoulders.

Jim knew he was sitting in one of their deck chairs at the long rectangular table. “What’s this about, Bones?”

“Wanted to do something special for you, Jim.” His voice cracked on Jim’s name but had started out sounding shy.

After all this time together, Jim couldn’t imagine anything that would make Bones sound shy.

“Take off the blindfold, sweetheart.”

Jim pushed the satiny material up from his eyes, leaving it stuck halfway up his forehead. He gaped at what he saw laid out before him. The table was set for two; plates, silverware, and champagne flutes. Candles were lit on the table, as well as all around the deck. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in a bucket. As nice a picture as these things made, they weren’t what was attracting Jim’s attention. His eyes were glued to the two open ring boxes sitting in the center of his dinner plate. The rings were identical, although Jim knew the one he would soon be wearing would be smaller to account for his more slender finger.

The bands were platinum with an old fashioned patina darkening the metal. Jim loved them both on sight. He looked up at Bones who was watching him react to everything laid out before him with a breathtaking smile on his face.

“I wanted to do something special for you- For us, Jim. I know I’m not the easiest man to life wi-”

Jim giggled and shook his head no.

“I mean it, Jim. I’m grumpy and surly and downright rude at times, but-” He stopped. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and he wanted to get his emotions back under control. Wait? What was he thinking? If there was ever a time or a place for his emotions to get the best of him, now was the time.  It wasn’t everyday you proposed marriage to your best friend. He stood up from his place at the dinner table and knelt down beside a beautifully smiling Jim Kirk. He was so beautiful it took his breath away.

Bones cleared his throat. “I love you, Jim, more and more every day. I want to spend the rest of my days loving you and making you happy. I want to raise a family with you and grow old at your side. I want to marry you, Jim.”

Jim could see all the love in Bones’ eyes. “I want to raise fat, happy babies and grow old with you too, Bones.”

Bones blew out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding.

“I will marry you, Bones, but under one condition.”

“What condition is that, Jim?” Bones worry line creased the middle of his eyebrows.

Jim turned the ring box holding the larger of the bands toward Bones.  “I’ll agree to marry you only if you will do me the honor of becoming _my_ husband.”

Tears rolled down Bones’ cheeks when he laughed. “You’re proposing to me, Jim?”

“Seems only fair, Bones.” He laughed.

“Yes Jim, I’ll marry you and raise fat, happy babies at your side.”

Jim nodded. “Yes Bones, I’ll marry you too.” Tears were now slipping down Jim’s face as well.

Bones got up from his knees and grabbed Jim’s ring with one hand while the other hand reached for Jim’s left hand. He slipped the band onto Jim’s finger and kissed his new fiance on the lips to seal their agreement.

Jim brought the ring up to his face to study the detail in the metal. “It’s beautiful, Bones, I love it.” He plucked the other ring from its velvet box and slid it onto Bones’ hand.  “Perfect fit.” He sighed as he launched himself into Bones’ arms.

Bones managed to get them both back to their feet and started waltzing Jim around the terrace.

“We’re getting married, Bones.” Jim whispered into his neck.

Bones could only nod and hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this one on the airplane too. It was awful because I was tearing up during the proposals. There’s nothing like crying on a plane! Thankfully I didn’t have seat mate to dry my tears or to beta this stuff for me! LOL


	26. Sex In A Wildly Inappropriate Location

“That’s it, Bones.” Jim snapped his hips forward again and again. “Take all of my cock, such a fucking good boy.” Jim kept up his punishing pace as thunder cracked and lightning forked through the night sky.

“Hurry the fuck up, Jim.” He felt Jim fuck harder into him. “Don’…wanna…get…struck…by…lightnin’” Jim was fucking him so hard he could barely form a sentence.

Jim felt the first fat drops of rain splash against his back. A few moments later, more drops splashed against Bones’ naked back and bowed head. “You too, Bones, you gotta come too or I’m not stopping.” Jim increased the power of his thrusts. He was balls deep as it was and Bones’ was pushing back to meet his thrusts, using his powerful arms and shoulders for additional leverage.

Thunder boomed again, followed more closely this time by vivid blue lightning. “Jim, please.” Bones begged.

“Bones, gonna come, baby…you come too.” Jim was panting for breath.

The sky opened up as Jim’s cock started to erupt deep inside of Bones’ body. Bones shouted for Jim who could barely hear him over the din of the storm and the force of his own climax.

Bones fell forward onto his collapsed arms as the rain washed down Jim’s skin and onto his own. “House, Jim.” He managed.

“Fuckin’ wild, huh, Bones?”

Whatever smart comeback Bones had in mind was forgotten as he heard and felt the wonder in Jim’s voice. “Fuckin’ wild, Jim.” He agreed. “But let’s not tempt Mother Nature again so soon, okay?”

“God, I love you, Bones.”

“Love you too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure why I picked a raging thunderstorm as the inappropriate place for them to have sex. I love the idea of the power of nature and Jim thinking he can rival it. I kind of think he did it!!


	27. Sex Toys

“Okay, Jim, you wanna explain to me why I couldn’t open your birthday gift at the party? Seemed kind odd I couldn’t open the present from my own dammed husband at my own dammed surprise party.”

Jim smirked as he hauled off his shirt. He grinned as he saw Bones suck in a breath at seeing his naked chest. All these years together and Bones still reacted that way to a peek at Jim’s creamy skin. “This isn’t the kind of thing you want to unwrap in front of our friends, Bones, trust me.” Jim winked before he started to take off his pants.

“What is it, Jim?” Bones could feel his own cock hardening as he watched Jim take down his pants. His eyes caught and held on the platinum band Jim wore on his left hand. He couldn’t believe he put that ring there ten years ago.

“Open it and find out, Bones.” Jim tapped his ass on his way to the hamper.

Bones tore into the festive paper and stood with his mouth hanging open. “Jim, what the fuck is a Glow In The Dark Clone Your Bone Vibrator Kit?”

“Well, you see-pfffftttt…” Jim started to laugh so hard tears were rolling down his face. Jim finally managed to get himself back under control to explain his choice of gift. “It’s a cock mold kit, Bones.”

“I can see that, Jim. Why do you think I need to Clone My Bone?”

“It’s not for your bone, Bones, it’s for mine.”

Bones’ right eyebrow shot up so high, it looked like it was making a jailbreak into Bones’ hair line. “Oh is it now?”

“I’m going away for three weeks on that diplomatic mission, remember?” Bones nodded. “I thought maybe you’d want a clone of my bone to keep you company when you get to missing me.”  Jim was rubbing his hands over Bones’ bare chest.

“You think I’m gonna get ta missin’ ya darlin’?”

Jim loved how thick Bones’ accent got when he was turned on.  “MMM, hmmmm.” Jim leaned in for a hot kiss.

Bones’ hands rubbed against the growing bulge in Jim’s boxers. “There’s just one problem, Jim.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” He breathed against Bones’ lips.

“Shoulda got two, Jimmy.”

“Two?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna wanna bring my bone along with you for when you get to missin’ _me_ , darlin’”

“One step ahead of you, Bones, the second kit is in my underwear drawer. You ready to clone my bone?”

“Fuck yeah, Jim.”

“Happy Birthday, baby.”

 

 

<http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/sex-toy-kits/sp-glow-in-the-dark-clone-a-willy-vibrator-kit-316.aspx>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested in what on earth this kit is, I included the link for you! I couldn't figure out why it wasn’t called Clone Your Bone… 
> 
> OMG, what I would pay for a video of one or both of them cloning their bones or of a cloned bone from either or both of them!!! It’s the gift that keeps you coming back for more!


	28. Spanking

I love Jim’s sweet bubble butt. It’s smooth and round and so fuckin’ soft against the palm of my right hand. At the moment, his skin is cool, but shortly it’s going to be hot from the force of my hand. Jim’s gorgeous but insubordinate body is lying face down over my lap. He knows what he said was wrong and was sorry for saying it. We always discuss what he’s done wrong before he’s punished. He always offers a pretty apology, but still knows he needs to pay the piper for what he’s done wrong.

Jim is fidgeting across my knees. He knows what’s coming, just not when. My index finger grazes against Jim’s pucker and he twitches beneath my hands. I want to linger touching his most sensitive skin, but there is something I have to do first, there will be time to finger Jim’s pretty little hole later.

He needs the discipline I provide, just as much as I need to mete it out. We’ve both become stronger, better men as a result of our relationship. I run my hand over his soft ass cheeks one last time before I raise my hand from his skin and strike his left cheek.

“One, Sir.” Jim says promptly.

My cock jerks in response as I raise my right hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Bones narrating his punishment session with Jim. I like that Jim knows ahead of time what he has done wrong and that Bones has plans for taking care of his Jim when the punishment is over.


	29. Daddy Kink

I know what he needs. What he wants. What he desires. Problem is, he knows what I need to. Bones is always such a good boy for me in times like these; bent over my lap, his rosy ass cheeks in the air. Admittedly this was a small infraction, but I need this bad. Need to hear him whisper that one word. That one tiny word that will make me feel complete again: Daddy.

I ordered him to strip and lay across my lap for his punishment. His cock is three-quarters hard as he shucks quickly out of his clothes. The combination of his speed in stripping and his obvious arousal tell me how much he wants this too. He mouthed off on purpose, my beautiful, bratty bastard.

My dick twitches in my pants as he wriggles to settle himself over my lap. My right hand trembles in anticipation as I hold it high over his firm ass. He’s counting dutifully as my hand makes repeated contact with each cheek in turn. He’s not saying it, why the fuck isn’t he calling me Daddy? I stop the spanking. It’s obvious this isn’t what my good boy needs from me right now.

My fingers are rubbing the welts on his skin, trying to soothe the sting of my hand. Inside my mind, I’m loving the shades of red and pink against his tanned, freckled skin. My fingers are tracing along the contours of the handprints I’ve marked him with. He’s quiet against me, his breathing is back under control once again. I reach behind me and fumble around for the lube on the nightstand behind me, managing to flip the cover open with my left hand to drip the viscous liquid onto the fingers of my right hand. I rub my fingers together making sure they are all properly coated before I use my left hand to spill a few drops onto Bones’ hole, which clenches in response. This is what my baby needs.

I rub my index finger against his dark pink rosebud and I get my first sound out of him; a delicious sigh, tinged with need. As a good Daddy, I should have known sooner this is what he needed from me. I chastise myself for having made my own wants more important than his. “Is this what you need, good boy.” I’m walking my other hand down the bones of his spine. I am sure he is naming them off in his head as I touch them.

“Yeah.” His voice is small, but his gasp is loud when my taunting finger breaches that first ring of muscle.

“So good for me. Such a good boy to take this for me, Leo.” I feel his dick jump against me at the mention of his special nickname. Make no mistake he is a good boy, the best boy he can be for me, he just  has trouble using his words; words he shouldn’t say in anger and more importantly with one word I can never hear enough of in my lifetime. The one word that struggles to make it past his plush lips.

My finger brushes past the bump that is his prostate and he whines deep in his throat. I withdraw my finger enough so it’s moved away from his treasure. I can feel him wiggle back against me, trying to bring my finger back into contact with him.

“You like that, huh baby?”  I’m rubbing the back of his sweaty neck as I edge my finger closer and closer to his jackpot.

“Please Da- Please, please.”

 He tried so hard that time to say it for me. I stroke against his gland to reward him for trying so hard.

My heart is hammering in my chest. He’s not deliberately teasing me, he’s honestly struggling. My Bones works so hard. He’s the best CMO in the ‘fleet. He runs the medbay with an iron fist, always in control of everything and everyone, himself especially. He came to me months ago wanting to find a way to cope with all of the stress and responsibilities he felt buried beneath. I outlined what I thought would help him and I remember his outward response, “You think me takin’ orders an’ callin’ you Daddy’s gonna help me relax? You’ve lost what’s left of your corn-fed mind, _Captain.”_  But I could see the way his body responded to my suggestion. His pants got a lot snugger, very quickly and his eyes darkened with arousal. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would come to me again, asking to try this.

Not to pat myself on the back, but I was right, a few days later, Bones shyly asked if we could try my crazy idea. During the first scene we did together, Leo came so hard he actually blacked out which scared the hell out of me. Once he had checked himself over with his tri-corder and deemed himself fit for service, no pun intended, we both realized what a special thing we had between us. It had slowly progressed over time and I could see he was indeed more relaxed in his job and at home with me.

I’m rubbing against him steadily now, scraping my finger back and forth against his gland, stopping every now and then to tap it. Leo is whimpering for release, his ass wiggling back against my clever finger. He’s moving so much, I had to clamp my hand down on his lower back to keep him from bucking completely off of me. “That’s it Leo. You like that don’t you, baby?”

“Y-Yesss.” He’s panting, out of breath and out of need for me.

“This is just what you need isn’t baby boy?” I’m scraping harder inside him now, keeping up constant pressure against him.

“Needta come.” He grits out and I know it’s true. I can feel how tense he is now, his body is ready to snap at any moment.

“Come on, Leo.” I urge. “Come for me baby, I need you to come for me.”

“DADDY!” Leo cries out as his cock begins to empty against my thigh. I can feel his hot release sink into my pants and can feel his too swollen cock jerking against me. “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” He weeps against my legs.

I can feel his cock stop jerking against me and I give his little love button a few more taps just see the way his pretty ass wriggles against me. He’s had enough, for now. “Can you get up Leo, or do you need Daddy’s help?” I only feel free enough to call myself Daddy once Leo has said the word himself. I don’t want to make him feel bad if he can’t find the word on his own.

“Help Daddy.” He says softly.

I manage to get him back on his feet. He looks sheepishly at the mess on my pants and looks away from me. I smile at him and stand, taking his tear streaked face in my hands. “Daddy loves you so much Leo. So much. Thank you for being my good boy today.”

“I made a mess.”

“You sure did, feel like cleaning me up?”

He nodded, desire lighting in his green eyes and I see his cock jerk out of the corner of my eyes.

“Take off Daddy’s pants, Leo.” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it these Daddy fics always seem to run away from me? I intended this to be a short fic and now 1200 words later, here we are!


	30. Voyeurism

“Kirk to Doctor McCoy.”

“McCoy here.”

“You’re needed in my ready room.”

“Kinda busy here Jim, whattaya need?”

“You in my ready room now, Doctor McCoy, that’s an order.”

 

“Jesus Christ in space, Jim, this had better be important.” Bones was so worked up over being interrupted that he failed to notice his Captain was pantless and stroking an impressive erection.

“Bones, you gotta see this.” Jim said.

Bones turned to go, “Been there, done that, got the tee-shirt, _Captain._ Now if you’ll excuse me, some of us have real work to do.”

“Leonard Horatio McCoy, you get that sweet ass back here before I bust you down to ensign so fast you’re head will spin.”

Bones’ shoulders slumped as he strode back to Jim’s desk. “Well?” He asked impatiently.

Jim pointed to his vid screen with his erection.

“Jeeeesus Christ on surfboard, Jim. Is that what I think that is?”

Jim laughed as Bones continued to stare at the closed circuit video feed from the brig. Khan Noonian Singh was stroking the biggest boner he had ever seen in his life. “Dammit Jim, he’s a criminal not a porn star.” Bones started to giggle. He also started rubbing at the erection that was quickly forming in his pants.

Jim patted his left knee. “Take off your pants and have a seat, Bones.”

“Fuck meee, Jim.” Bones was breathing hard and his infamously legendary hands were fumbling with his own zipper. Jim reached over and undressed his stymied husband in a flash.

“With a show like this I feel like we oughta be eatin’ somethin’.”

“Oh you’ll be eating something soon enough, Bones.”

Bones eased himself down onto Jim’s lap and slapped Jim’s hand away from his cock. “Mine.” Bones said absently as his eyes were glued to scene on the vid screen.

Jim laughed and reached for Bones’ dick with his now free hand.

“Jesus Christ in a jumpsuit, Jim, is he double fisting his own cock?”

Jim felt a drop of Bones saliva land on his leg. He looked up at his handsome husband who looked completely undone. Sweat was rolling down the sides of his face and his pupils were blown so wide Jim was surprised he could see at all.

“Is there sound, Jim.”

“You wanna hear him, Bones?”

Bones could only nod.

Jim hit the button for sound and Khan’s throaty moans filled the room. “Just like that Captain.” Khan purred.

Jim felt his dick twitch in Bones’ hand and hoped to god his sensitive husband wasn’t going to get upset over Khan’s choice of fantasy lover.

“Yes, Doctor, you’re such a good boy, but stroke a bit harder if you would.” Khan moaned.

“He’s fantasizin’ about us both, Jimmy.” Bones groaned as he started to spurt into Jim’s hand.

“FUCK.” Khan shouted as he started to erupt over his hand and up onto his chest.

Jim was close behind, moaning Bones’ name over and over.

“Jesus Christ eatin’ bacon, Jim, fuck that was hot.”

Jim was nodding, still trying to catch his breath.

Khan swiveled his head up to the camera in his cell. “Goodnight, Captain. Goodnight, Doctor McCoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was brainstorming this prompt and trying to figure out if Jim was watching Bones or if Bones was watching Jim or if they were watching someone else. That's when I remembered the closed circuit tv system on the Enterprise. I wasn’t down with Jim being able to see into crew quarters but the idea hit me that there would be security cameras in the brig. 
> 
> I read a headcanon awhile back about keeping Khan on the Enterprise as a failsafe against other crewmembers getting hurt or killed. I love this idea and Jim love checking in on the little magic bullet!
> 
> Tell me you heard that dialogue in Ben’s voice…


	31. Costumes

It was the most humiliating day of Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy’s life. And really, what did he expect would happen after he threw up gloriously all over Jim Kirk’s shoes on that long ago shuttle ride?  Who could have ever guessed that ill-fated, cluster fuck of a day would lead to this…this travesty of justice. Leo bowed his head in shame as he looked in the full length mirror at himself dressed as a gorilla, sans head.

“Let’s go, Bones, we’re gonna be late.” James Tiberius Perfect Banana yelled from the living room.

Bones shook his head and grabbed the gorilla head from the foot of his bed.

 

It had all started out as simple prank. Really, who was going to miss the Excalibur shuttle anyway? It turned out not to be a matter of who would miss the shuttle but rather a case of someone not being happy at finding the dammed thing parked on his lawn. The “his” in question happened to be Rear Admiral  Patrick who was not known for his sense of humor. Who would have guessed the Rear Admiral would have gone all CSI in wanting to discover how the wayward shuttle made its way to his meticulously manicured lawn? Bones should have guessed, that’s who.

Once it was discovered who was involved with the prank, it was up to Captain Pike to decide what to do with his degenerates, errmm, cadets, rather. “It’s simple boys.” He said one sunny day two weeks later, when truth be told, Bones was starting to think nothing would come of the harmless prank. “You’re both going to have to make restitution for parking that shuttle on the Rear Admiral’s prized lawn.”

Fucking fabulous, fuck, fuck, fuck. Bones thought, if there was anything he hated more in this world than yard work, he was fucked if he could name it.  He was broken out of his own thoughts when he heard Jim yell, “CANDYGRAMS?”

“What now?” Bones asked after seeing the truly startled look on Jim’s face. He wished he had a camera to capture the look on his friend’s face because he was sure he wasn’t going to see it again in this lifetime.

“You and Jim are going to deliver Candygrams tomorrow.” Pike said in a voice Bones was sure was meant for pre-schoolers or cadets stupid enough to leave their own friggen DNA aboard a stolen shuttle. Jim Kirk and his fuckin over active…beautiful, bent, veiny, thick cock.

“McCoy!” Pike bit out. “Are you listening to me at all?”

“Yes, Sir. Just trying to figure out how the hell I got myself into this mess.

“By thinking with your dick, McCoy, same as the rest of us.” Pike held out a PADD, “You’ll need this to pick up your costumes.”

Bones grabbed it and was halfway out the door before his brain kicked into gear. “Costumes?” He bellowed.

 

Now here he was in the elevator, dressed as a gorilla, with Jim who was dressed as a banana. Thankfully his “head” covered up his own face and no one could tell who was in the costume. Jim on the other hand wasn’t as lucky, his cherubic face was sticking out through an oval hole in the banana.

“Hey Bones, feel like getting frisky?” Jim winked and sank to his knees in front of Bones.

“Frisky? What are you, eight years old?” Bones asked, his next thought froze in his brain as Jim’s hand tugged down his gorilla bottoms and his velvet tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Bones was just about to blow his load in Jim’s mouth when the elevator pinged and the doors slid open on a group of old ladies wearing matching “It takes balls to yell BINGO” tee shirts.

Bones quickly asked them, “What's the best way to get King Kong to sit up and beg?” Bones continued on merrily as they shook their heads. “Wave a two-ton banana in front of his nose.” Bones chirped as the elevator doors closed on their high pitched giggles.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Bones’ FAULT. I don’t know where this came from or how the idea came together. One minute I was typing about stealing a shuttle and the next I was looking up bad banana jokes! It was like that scene from Ghost when Patrick Swayze jumps into Whoopie Goldburg’s body! That’s one way for Bones to get inside of me!
> 
> I will leave you with a final thought…does anyone doubt that Jim was wearing a banana hammock while dressed as a banana? The irony is too delicious!


	32. Food Play

Jim was making a cake from scratch. Well not from scratch exactly, but he was closely following the instructions on the box. Bones loved chocolate cake and Jim loved Bones, so here he was attempting to make chocolate cake.

He had dumped the cake mix into a large bowl and had managed to crack the eggs without getting any eggshells into the mix. He was feeling pretty damn proud of himself. He was holding the batter bowl in one arm while he beat the mix with a spoon. The directions had mentioned using a hand mixer for this but Jim didn’t want to tempt fate or Julia Child’s ghost by trying to work the mixer on his own. He was re-reading the box instructions when he realized he hadn’t preheated the oven. He turned quickly to get to the oven and slammed into something hard and half naked.

“Bones?” Jim cried when he saw the batter had flown out of his bowl to land on Bones’ naked chest. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as he watched the cake batter slowly dripping its way down Bones’ pecks toward his unbuttoned jeans. “I didn’t hear you come downstairs.”

“I know, darlin’, you were so busy stroking the batter.” Bones put emphasis on the word “stroking.” He was shocked when he had come downstairs to see Jim so intent on making a cake. Jim wasn’t much for the kitchen, preferring to leave the cooking to Bones.  Jim, however, was excellent at cleaning up, something Bones was planning on exploiting.

Bones could see the effect his “battered” chest was having on Jim. He stroked a finger through the batter and held it up to Jim’s mouth.  His own cock jerked when he saw blue fire light behind Jim’s eyes as he leaned forward to lick his perfect, pink tongue out at Bones’ finger. Bones gasped when Jim started to suck on the first knuckle of his finger. “Gotta a helluva mess to clean up, Jim.”

“You’re a mess Bones.” Jim purred as set the bowl of batter on the counter and bent his head to lick the chocolate batter from Bones’ left nipple.  Jim’s hands went for the zipper of Bones’ jeans which were also covered with splatters and drips of the cake that wasn’t.  It wouldn’t do for Bones’ pants to get any dirtier than they already were. Jim pushed down the jeans and boxer briefs.

“What are you doing, there ain’t any batter on my dick.” Bones grinned.

“Yet.” Jim said, grabbing the bowl off the counter. There was a predatory look on his face as he turned back to Bones. Jim winked before dipping Bones’ cock into the remaining batter. He used the mixing spoon to coat the rest of Bones hard flesh.

“Fuck, Jim.” Bones hissed, jumping when the cold batter coated his hot skin.

Jim set the bowl back on the counter and sank to his knees with a filthy look in his eyes. He eyed Bones’ chocolate dick appreciatively before licking his tongue out to take a small taste. Jim’s lick left a small patch of pink skin visible through the batter.

“More Jim.” Bones pleaded.

“So impatient, Bones, aren’t you always telling me how bad sugar is?”

“We’ll worry about diabetes later, shut up and eat my dick.”

Jim was only too happy to oblige.  He sucked Bones cock into the back of his throat, licking over the chocolatey flesh as he went.  Jim increased the suction on Bones cock and felt Bones get that little bit harder.

“Jesus, Jim.” He cried out as he started pumping Jim’s mouth full of come.

Jim moaned as Bones’ salty come mixed with the sweet batter across his tongue. “Sorry your cake is ruined Bones.” Jim slid a wrist across his mouth, wiping away batter and Bones’ release from his lips.

“I’m not.” Bones said, grabbing for the bowl of remaining batter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, salmonella…blah, blah, blah. Bones’ dick dipped in cake batter!


	33. Handcuffs

CLICK. “You okay, Jim?” Bones asked as he secured the metal cuff from the bed to Jim’s wrist.

“Fuck, yeah, Bones.” Jim panted.

“You look amazin’ darlin’.” It was true, he did. Jim was laying spread eagle on their bed, hands cuffed low on the wrought iron scrolling of their headboard. His legs were lashed to the footboard with silk scarves, so as to not chafe Jim’s pretty ankles. Jim’s thickly veined cock was standing to full attention and leaking copious amounts of pre-come.

Bones crawled over him to share a long, deep kiss. Their tongues tangled together in Jim’s mouth as Jim moaned his pleasure out loud. Bones heard the metallic jingle of Jim’s cuffs as Jim tried to reach forward for Bones’ face. Jim love to caress his face as they kissed.  Bones backed away from Jim’s sweet lips. “You comfortable, Jim?”

“Fine, Bones, now let’s go, need to be inside your mouth Bones.”

“Sorry, Jim.” Bones whispered as he got up from the bed.

“You’re not gonna suck me, Bones? Gonna ride my cock instead?”

“No Jimmy, not gonna ride you either.”

“Well then what the fuck are you gonna do, Bones?”

Bones had walked back around the bed to his nightstand where the lasted copy of Neurosurgery Today had sat, unread for the last week. Bones picked up the magazine, curling its edges in his hand. “Gonna make a cup of tea and read, Jimmy. I’ll be back to play with you when I finish this.” Bones punctuated the “this” with a whack of the rolled magazine to Jim’s shoulder.

“Haha, Bones, very funny.”

“Be a good boy for me, Jimmy.” Bones winked on his way out the door.

“Wait, BONES!” Jim yelled as Bones disappeared out the bedroom door

“Yeah, Jim.” He poked his head around the corner.

“You’re seriously gonna leave me like this?” Jim tried to motion with his hands, but couldn’t. All he did was rattle the cuffs against the metal headboard.

“Serious as an aneurism, Jim.” Bones started to whistle as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, Bones didn’t leave Jim like that for long. You should never, never, never, handcuff your partner to the bed and leave him alone. Even if said partner is annoying as fuck and won’t let you read or write a smutty story and constantly has a hard-on for you!


	34. Outdoor Sex

I’m not going to lie to you, I hate nature. I hate trees. I hate bugs, hate snakes, and the stupid bandit faces on raccoons. BUT, I love the blue eyed menace also known as my husband, so here I am on my one Saturday off from the hospital in months hauling my creaky ass up the side of a mountain. For Jim.

He’s all smiles and sunshine, calling my attention to a circling hawk high above the tree tops. I could care less about a bird; the scenery I am most interested in is his gently swaying ass in his cargo pants. He fills out those pants perfectly. I can feel my own pants getting tighter in response to his body.

 Christ, now he’s pointing out bear markings on trees as we pass them by. Jim tries to soothe me by telling me bears are more afraid of us than we are of them. I don’t buy that bullshit line and am on red alert looking for more signs of bears. Not that I would know what to do if I saw a bear, but my eyes are peeled anyway.

“Booooones, those bear markings are months old, stop your worrying.” Jim calls from up ahead. He stops and turns around to face me, waiting for me to catch up. He’s smiling and the combination of that and his twinkling eyes are making my pants noticeably tent. “Looks like you need to relax a bit, Bones.” He holds my gaze as his hands go to work on the front of my pants. Before I know it they’re down around my ankles and Jim is slowly jacking my hot flesh.

“Bears, Jim.” I manage to pant. He winks and sinks to his knees in front of me. He licks his tongue over the head of my cock and I can feel myself start to relax into his touch.

“Snakes.” I can feel Jim smile around my dick.

“Only snake I’m concerned with is the one I’m trying to swallow.” He bends forward and takes me into his mouth.

As he continues to work my meat in his mouth, I start to relax a bit more. A pretty yellow bird lands in a nearby tree and starts to sing a happy song. I tilt my head back as Jim increases the suction of his mouth and can see the blue sky overhead through the treetop canopy. A breeze stirs my hair and cools the sweat on the back of my neck. I take a deep breath and realize how fresh the air is here. I look back down at the most glorious site of all, Jim on his knees worshipping my cock.

Maybe nature isn’t quite as bad as I thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blow jobs in the middle of the woods....


	35. Car Sex

“OUCH, Bones, my ribs.”

“Sorry darlin’.” Bones huffed and pulled back, whacking his head against the rear view mirror. He started to giggle not quite knowing what to do with the six feet of his body he was trying to cram into the passenger seat of the classic Corvette with Jim.

“This seemed so much easier when I was sixteen.” Jim giggled.

“Horndog.” Bones muttered between giggles. “How the fuck do I move back to my own seat, Jim?” Bones was stymied and stuck.

“Hold on, Bones, let me hop out and you can sit in the passenger seat.” Jim popped open the heavy metal door and made a move to slide out of the seat. Bones stopped him with a hand on his chest and his lips against Jim’s. “This is what got us into this mess in the first place, Bones.”Jim giggled and slid out from under Bones’ arms and out of the car.

Bones managed to turn himself around to sit in the passenger seat on his ass, as the good people at General Motors had originally intended, rather than with said ass pressed against the windshield.

Jim hopped back into the car, sliding himself behind the wheel. Bones reached out and pulled Jim against him leaning over the center console. 

“Maybe we should have tried this out in the driveway before coming all the way out here.” Jim whispered into Bones’ chest. They had been fantasizing over trying car sex the next time they found themselves back in Iowa. Tonight was the perfect night to go out for a drive and Jim had parked them in a resting cornfield just as the sun had begun to set.

Bones was staring out at the horizon, watching the glowing ball of fire slip beneath the horizon. “Nah, Jimmy, we’re together and this is perfect.” Bones kissed into Jim’s hair and felt Jim’s arm tighten around his chest.

Bones was right, this was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Stingray tiny Jim drives into the quarry in the first Star Trek movie. It’s my headcanon that Frank loved that car so much he got a new one or managed to have the old one salvaged and he forced Jim to work on the car in his free time as punishment. It was fortuitous and not punishment because Jim fell in love with machines, how they work and how they fit together.
> 
> The idea of these big men, Karl Urban at 6’1 and Chris Pine at 6’ trying to cram themselves into the bucket seat of this car is hilarious. Even with the top down, it’s gonna be a tight fit!!


	36. Spiritual Sex

He sleeps. I relish these moments with Jim because it’s quiet and I can think without his constant interruptions. He’s lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow, the bed sheet is swung low over his slim hips and I can see a hint of the curve of his ass.

I always feel closest to him in these moments after we’ve loved each other. He had a rough day in his role as diplomat and as a result spent a fair amount of time in my medbay. Members of the away team brought him to me bloody and barking out orders. My hands were steady as I put him back together again, but now, alone in the dark, they shake.  I reach out and run my fingertips down the side of his face, lingering on the small scars that he thinks mar his face. They are all he sees when he looks in the mirror. I don’t see them at all. Jim hates when I touch the marks from his teenage years, but he’s not awake to bat my hand away now. The tradeoff is not being able to see his magical eyes as I touch him.

I shift a bit closer and walk my hand down his back, whispering the Latin names of the bones into the darkness as I pass by each one. I have also given names to all the marks on his back. It took months of my constant love and reassurance that I wasn’t turned off by his scars for him to allow me to touch his back when we make love.  My fingers trip past the scar I’ve named compassion. It’s long and jagged, twisting deeper into his flesh at its end. I move on to courage, tracing its crescent shape and down to resilience which is thick with scar tissue. Each mark has a story that makes his body a constant reminder of his past. To me they tell a story of the man I love more than my next breath.  They are badges of honor for a spirit that could not be broken. 

Alone in the dark he can’t see my own fear. He can’t see the terror over almost losing him yet again. I’m a professional in my medbay, healing wounds and regenerating skin. I’m competent and strong. Here in my bed, I’m just a husband scared to death of losing him. I let my own emotions leak into the pillow beneath my face.  I can feel the steady rise and fall of his body as he breathes. He is safe.

 My hands have stopped shaking as I worship at the altar of James Tiberius Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to seem spiritual, not sure if I’ve done that. 
> 
> I can’t imagine what Bones goes through every time he almost loses Jim…


	37. Marathon Sex

I thought it was a good idea at the time. Although truth be told, it would have been a better idea if I hadn’t waited so long to tell Bones what I had done. He was really worked up into a panic when I finally broke down and told him what awful, horrible, fucking amazing thing I had done to him. No, for him, well for us really. OKAY, fine, for me.

Bones got samples of medication from various pharmaceutical salesmen. Some of them he brought home for us to try out, things like new pills for headaches and simple things like that, but one day he brought home a new time release version of Viagra. Now, trust me, TRUST ME, when I tell you that Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy and his legendary cock do not need Viagra. I however need to be fucked by that legendary cock constantly, so I thought it would be fun to slip Bones one of those little blue pills.

I needed to be smart about this, it’s not like I could slip the pill into a treat and rub Bones’ throat until he swallowed it like we have to do when we worm our dog. Or could I? I discarded that idea pretty quickly since Bones is always lecturing about chewing food properly and blah, blah, blah. I needed a better plan, a better strategy.

One night, while we were both relaxing with a drink, it hit me, literally. Hit me right where it counts, in my ego. Bones had come home with a treat for himself. A sixty year old bottle of Evan Williams bourbon. He was anxious to pop it open and give it a try. Now, I’ll be honest with you and this is gonna hurt, a lot. When I’m not drinking beer like the manly Captain I am, I like fruity drinks. There, I said it. I love Pina Colada’s and getting caught in the rain. I also love fruity daiquiris, peach especially. So when the taste of Bones’ smoky bourbon rolled over my tongue, it was quite a surprise. Such a surprise in fact it had me running to the sink to spit out the offending mouthful. Yet another painful thing to admit, as I never spit out anything Bones puts in my mouth, if you know what I mean! Wink, wink.

Anyway, I was sputtering and trying to rinse my burning mouth out with the sink hose and all I could hear was Bones high pitched laughter coming from behind me. Now don’t get me wrong, there is no sound in the galaxy sweeter than my husband laughing, but I draw the line at him laughing at my expense, especially such an unflattering expense as me hunched over the sink rinsing my mouth out with the pasta arm.

“Jesus, Bones, you sure that shit isn’t poison? Cause fuck me if I’d know the difference.”

“That’s cause you got no culture, Jimmy.” Bones smirked.

Truer famous last words have never been spoken. It struck me that I could mix a crushed up pill into his drink and he’d never know the difference. My plan was coming together. Mwwwaaahhhaaaa!

Two nights later Bones was relaxing in our Olympic sized bathtub when I brought him three fingers of his favorite bourbon. He raised his eyebrow at me, wondering what I was in the process of buttering him up to do for me. I simply kissed his messy hair and set the glass in his hand, like a loving husband would do.  I was whistling as I left the bathroom and got into bed with my favorite neglected book.

Half an hour later, my bath warmed and slightly tipsy husband was all over me. “Gonna fuck you, Jimmy.” He whispered into my dick before he expertly sucked the head into his mouth. Yeah, this was going to be fucking amazing. Literally.

Bones was sucking my cock and moaning like a two credit whore while I twisted around grabbing blindly for the drawer to the nightstand and my never-ending supply of lube. We buy this shit by the metric ton. Anyway, I finally managed to grab the bottle and Bones’ attention. He snatched the bottle from my hands and growled when he started lubing up his angry looking cock. Now I say angry looking, because I had never quite seen it look like that before, it seemed harder than usual, if that was even possible, but hey, I’m no doctor, so what the fuck do I know, right? Oh and the head was a deep red…angry looking, like I said.

Bones was looking at me like I was a sandwich and he was a starving man. He smeared lube at my entrance and started finger fucking me with two fingers. Well, this was a different tact from the king of proper preparation. Seconds later, I was the one moaning like a whore, begging for his cock, begging for him to fuck me and fuck me hard. Thankfully, Bones was in a mood to comply. He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with the hot head of his cock. His hands were pushing my knees up against my chest and that is how he fucked me, with his hands digging into my calves, leaving bruises I would wear for two weeks as his cock pummeled my hole. His eyes were transfixed on watching his own dick being sucked into and out of my ass. Bones came hard, shouting a chorus of “Fuck, Jim, fuck, Jim,” all the while. Which was my plan in a nutshell, coincidentally enough.

Round two consisted of Bones taking me from behind, his teeth biting into my left shoulder as he hollered his way through his release. That one may have left a permanent mark.

Round three was me riding Bones as his hands dug into my hips. He kept calling me his naughty cowboy and trust me, when you’re getting fucked like that, you learn to roll with it. I was, after all getting the ride of my life from my trusty steed.

Round four had me twisted on my left side, one leg over Bones’ shoulder as he slowly fucked me. Bones was looking tired by this point in the evening. Here’s another confession for you, I was feeling tired myself and my ass was killing me.

Round five was an exercise in patience. Bones was so wound up and raring to go that I begged to just suck him off. It took some convincing but, I finally managed to get his overworked meat into my mouth. He just about ripped my damn scalp off when he came, his roar deafened me as well. Maybe my plan wasn’t going as swimmingly as I had hoped.

“Jim,” Bones whined against my chest. “Need’ta fuck ya again. God, need you so fuckin’ much. What’s wrong with me tonight?”

This would have been the perfect moment for me to come clean with my exhausted, oversexed husband, but I chickened out at the last minute. “Tomorrow baby, more fucking tomorrow. How about some sleep, hmmm? Want me to rub your back?”

“No, Jim. I want you to rub my dick. NOW!”

His wish was my command, yet again. I was officially at the end of my rope.

Twenty minutes later, Bones’ ever-present erection was being rocked into the crack of my ass. “Jimmy.” Bones was moaning, “What’s wrong with me, it’s like someone slipped me-”

FUUUUUCK. The jig was up. I was going to die. It was indeed a glorious day to die.

“Ah, Jimmmm.” Bones said with deadly calm. “M’gonna ask you a question and you’re gonna be honest with me, okay?” His hands were digging into my prone body, rolling me over onto my back, so I was forced to look my doom square in the eyes.  “Did you slip somethin’ into my glass of bourbon?” His eyes were cold as ice and I needed to do some serious damage control, otherwise I was going to be a bloody statistic by daybreak.

“I love you so much, Bones and I just wanted us to have marathon sex. You know how much I love making love with you, right baby?”

“ANSWER.THE.QUESTION. Did you slip something into my drink?” Bones bounced out of bed and away from me. I assume the temptation to wrap his hands around my throat was just too much for him.

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip.

“What, Jim?” Bones said wearily, “What did you give me?” Concern was now etched on his face replacing the anger that was burning through him.

“Viagra.” I whispered. “Not that you need Viagra, I just wanted us to fuck all night like we used to do back at the Academy.”

“Jesus Christ at a pancake breakfast Jim, that was fifteen years ago.” Bones stared down incredulously at his dick which was ready for round seven or was it eight? “Wait, Jim, did you give me the time release pill?”

“That’s what it said on the package, Bones. Why, what’s wrong, won’t it just work when you need it to, uhmmm.” I admit it, I couldn’t take my eyes off his drooling cock. It was round seven and so help me all I wanted to do was hit my knees in front of him. I took a step forward to do just that when he held up a weary hand.

“And you crushed up the pill and mixed it into my drink right?” Bones looked like he wanted to sit and cry.

I could only nod in return as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Well fuck. The pill is meant to be swallowed and the medication releases over time, since you crushed it up, my body absorbed it all at once, which is why Mr. Happy,” He pointed at his rock hard cock. “is ready to go again. M’too old for this shit.” He sat on the bench at the foot of our bed and rested his head in his hands. I knelt in front of him and apologized in the only way I knew how, I swallowed him down whole.

“No Jim.” Bones grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me off his cock. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Don’t plan on being able to walk for the next few days, I got some tall payback comin’ ta me.”

I scrambled up onto the bed and assumed the position. Limping never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never, ever, ever, ever crush up Viagra and slip it to your unsuspecting, grumpy and very virile husband. -Bones


	38. Blowjob

Bones’ cock bumped the back of my throat. The spongy head moved across my tongue as Bones shifted back. I reached up to grab his hips, stopping his forward momentum. I felt his fingers thread through my hair as he continued fucking himself into my mouth trying to find the right rhythm and speed for his liking.

One particular roll of his hips made his breath catch in his throat and I knew instantly he had found his place. Bones hands fist into my hair, holding me tight. I know it’s his way of saying I’m in just the right spot. It’s his non-verbal way of saying, “don’t move, don’t you fucking move.” I hum in the back of my throat to let him know I hear him loud and clear. Bones moans loudly in response to the way my voice vibrated against his dick.

His hips are moving in quick rolls, his aim perfect as his cock slides against my tongue before colliding with the back of my throat. Harder and harder he pushes into me until he hears the sound that I know will drive him over the edge. I gag.

“Fuuuuck, Jim.” He moans and starts gagging me with his cock. I’m shaking and my throat is convulsing around him as I fight to keep my composure.

“So close, Jim, so fuckin’ close.” Bones moans and I can feel his entire body tensing in anticipation of his orgasm. His hands grip my head a bit tighter and I know this is it. I open my eyes to stare up at him and that does it. “JIM!” He shouts and is coming in waves down my throat. I’m barely holding on, almost out of oxygen with his cock lodged in my throat, so I start tapping on his hip to let him know. He eases himself back and loosens his hold on my hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He moans low and I know he pleased with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny to think back over all the blow job scenes I’ve written for these two. I wanted to do something a little different, so first person narration it was!


	39. Talking Dirty

“I don’t think I can do it, Bones.”

“We do it all the time, Jim.”

“Yeah, but in the same room, the same bed, this is different.”

“We’re both in bed now, Jim, just not the same bed. I need you, darlin’.”

“Need you too Bones, hate these Starfleet medical conferences.”

“Me too, I’ll be home soon.” Bones cleared his throat. “You hard for me, Jimmy?” Bones could see Jim blush on the screen of his PADD. Embarrassed Jim Kirk was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. Who would have guessed, Captain Happy Pants was embarrassed to have PADD sex?

“Yeah.”

“Show me, Jim, show me how hard your thick cock is for me.” Bones was running his palm over his own  hardening cock. The thought of Jim’s cock being hard for him from light years away made his skin break out in gooseflesh.

Jim turned the forward facing camera on as well, allowing Bones to see not only his face, but now his cock and lower half as well.

“Fuck, Jim.” Bones whispered as his own cock jumped against the palm of his hand. He could see a fat drop of pre-come gathering at the tip of his dick. “Taste your jizz for me, Jim. Tell me what you taste like.” Bones knew what Jim tasted like; sunshine and apples. He wanted to hear Jim describe it in his own words.

“Boooones.” Jim whined as he swiped his index finger against the head of his cock. Jim slowly brought his finger to his parted lips. He could see Bones’ eyes go wide and realized how hot this was making Bones. He licked out his tongue to taste himself as Bones’ eyes went incredibly dark and wider than before. “Tastes like sin Bones, hot and salty and all mine. Jim wrapped his tongue obscenely around his own finger and made loud, raunchy sucking noises for Bones.

“Wrap your hand around your cock and jack it for me, Jim.” Bones ordered.

Jim complied, running his fingertips down his length then wrapping his hand around the girth of himself.

“Slow, Jim. Fist that fuckin’ cock slow for me. That’s it darlin’.” Bones murmured his approval at the slow slide of Jim’s fist over himself.

“How’s that, Bones? Am I doing good?” Jim asked, playing shy for the camera.

“So good, Jimmy. So fuckin’ good. M’hard as a rock right now watching you beat off for me.”

“Show me, Bones. Show me your fat dick.”

Bones hit the button to turn on his second camera and now his own fisted cock was bobbing on the screen for Jim to see.

“God, Bones, can’t wait to feel that piece of meat fucking into my tight ass.”

“Make sure you have lotsa lube for when I get back, Jim. M’not letting you out of that bed for days. Gonna fuck you ‘til you limp, boy.”

“BONES!” Jim cried out as he started to come. The first pulse hit so hard it flung come up his chest and onto his neck. The second burst was more powerful, landing sticky release on Jim’s chin and bottom lip.

Bones was transfixed, listening to Jim yell out for him as he painted himself white with his own come.  He was just about to tell Jim to clean himself off when his obscene, little pink tongue licked out over his bottom lip. That was enough to send Bones into his own release. His mouth was open in a soundless “O” as his come started to pump into the air landing on his hand as he fisted himself through his climax.

Jim held his come soaked hand up for Bones to see, he started lapping at it with his tongue, which he then proceeded to stick out so Bones could see his come gathered in one place.

“Swallow that mouthful of spunk for me, Jimmy.” Bones whispered, his cock starting to stir again against his belly.

Jim obeyed and moaned like a porn star the whole time.

Was it any wonder he had married this blue-eyed menace the first change he’d gotten? “Jim.” Bones managed to say.

“Get some sleep, you’re gonna need all the energy you can get when you come home to me in two days.”

Bones managed a tired, satisfied smile. “Love you so much, Jim.”

“You too, you dirty old man.” Jim giggled then pressed END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure this is dirty enough…Dammit Jim.


	40. Ladies Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones are interviewed by Playgirl Magazine

**In Bed With…**

CAPTAIN JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK-MCCOY & CMO DOCTOR LEONARD HORATIO “BONES” KIRK-MCCOY

Starfleet’s dashing power couple opens up about coming out.

 **PLAYGIRL:** _Capt Kirk, what is like to know that your visage is plastered all over the place, from the lunchboxes of small children to dorm room walls? If people don't want to be you, they want to be with you. How does it feel to know that many people love you and talk about your pretty blue eyes?_  
  
 **JIM KIRK-MCCOY:** (Laughs.) Well, you know it’s humbling when people look up to you and they want to be like you. I meet Starfleet cadets all the time who tell me they’ve joined up because they look up to me. Yeah, it’s humbling and well my eyes are just my eyes.  
  
 **BONES KIRK-MCCOY:**  Oh please, Jim, you know damned well your eyes are the color of the water on Cetaris V or the color of the September sky here on Earth.

 **PG:**   _Captain Kirk had quite a sexual reputation before settling down. Was that an issue in your relationship?_

 **BONES:** It was rough for me before we got together, you know? Having to stand by and watch while he fucked and sucked his way through the cadet pool. There were a lot of nights I drank myself to sleep to avoid having to hear Jim coming home.  ( _Puts his head down.)_

 **JIM:** _Putting his hand on his husband’s shoulder._ It was a big issue in our relationship. He didn’t think he could trust me to be faithful and trust me when I say he had every right to feel that way. Nothing in my past was an indicator that I even could be faithful. It took a lot of hard work and perseverance to finally convince him to take a chance on us. ( _Kisses his husband’s cheek.)_

 **BONES:**   Best damned decision I ever made.

 **BOTH:**   _Laughter_

 **PG:** _Doctor McCoy how does it feel to be with the captain everyone wants? Does he have a big ego or is he a humble guy?_  

 **BONES:** He’s still the same guy who leaves globs of toothpaste in the sink and forgets to replace the toilet paper in the middle of the night. (Laughs.)  He’s about as humble as a preenin’ peacock.

 **JIM:** What does that even mean, Bones?

 **BONES:** Peacocks know they’re beautiful, Jim, there’s no need to gild the lily.

 **JIM:** Bones, we’ve talked about those colorful southern metaphors.

 **BONES:** _Rolls eyes_

 **PG:**   _Let’s talk about sex, shall we? I see a red ball gag sitting on the side table, care to explain?_

 **BONES:** _Winks at Jim._ Jim has a big mouth, it’s there to warn him not to write checks with his mouth that his ass can’t cash.

 **JIM:** (Laughs.) It’s true, my husband threatened me with the gag if I started telling you about that time on Risa with the bottle of…

 **BONES:**  (Blushing furiously.) Jimmmmm.

 **PG:** _Laughs_

 **JIM:**  Next question.

 **PG:** _What is your favorite way to get into the mood? Do you have any favorite sex toys in your repertoire?_

 **BONES:** Just lookin’ at Jim gets me in the mood, half the time we don’t even get all of our clothes off before gettin’ down to it.

 **JIM:** (Nodding and leering at Bones.) Yeah, it doesn’t take much, usually just a look or simple touch.

 **PG:** _So you’re both ready to go at it right now?_

 **BOTH:** YES!

 **JIM:** Seriously though, we have this double ended dildo, it’s the Cadillac of dildos.  We ride that thing like a mechanical bull at a county fair.

 **BONES:** Jesus Christ on a pogo stick, Jim. No one needs to know about Ole Blue… ( _Facepalms.)_

 **JIM:** _Bursts out laughing._

 **PG:** _Was there anything that the two of you can claim the other as your "first" for?_

 **JIM:**  Bones was the first person I will ever said, “I love you” to.

 **BONES:** And Jim will be the last person I ever say “I love you” to.

 **JIM:** ( _Reaches for Bones’ hand.)_

 **BONES:** Jim was the first person to make the black beautiful for me. Not many people know this, but back during our time at the Academy I suffered from a severe case of aviophobia. Jim helped me to get over that and see space the way he sees it; full of wonder and dreams.

 **PG:** _Do people ever approach you on the street when you are out and about and what is the strangest interaction you've ever had with a fan?_

 **BONES:** People approach my blue eyed menace all the time, he’s the face of Starfleet, don’t’cha know. ( _Raises his right eyebrow impossibly high._ ) No one ever pays me any mind.

 **JIM:**   (Laughs.) Not true Bones, you get a lot of attention. Strangest interaction with a fan? Where to begin? People ask us to autograph private parts of their body.

 **BONES:** This one fan asked Jim and I to autograph both of his dicks…

 **JIM:** And neither of them were hard. (Laughs.)

 **PG:** _What did you do?_

 **BONES:**  Gave him a lecture on the toxicity of ink in explicit detail. Told him it would impede his ability to achieve an erection.

 **JIM:** His eyes got as big around as dinner plates, he couldn’t shove himself back into his pants fast enough.

 **PG:** _Do you get propositioned frequently thanks to your fame and your obvious good looks?_   _Are you guys committed to each other only or would you consider bringing another partner into the bedroom? A lot of ladies want to know if they could join you._

 **BONES:**  Sorry ladies, I’m a one man, man. ( _Winks at Jim_.)

 **JIM:** Sorry boys, ditto goes for me too. I sowed my wild oats in my misspent youth. Bones is the only person I will ever make love with again.

 **BONES:** ( _Swipes at a lone tear._ )

 **PG:** _What do you wear when you aren't in your sexy uniforms? Do you each keep strictly to your own closets, or do you have any clothes that you share or steal from each other?_

 **JIM:** I’m a jeans and tee shirt kind of guy.

 **BONES:** Me too. We do trade shirts when we’re apart. I’ll bring Jim’s shirt with me when I’m away at medical conferences.

 **JIM:**  There’s this Ole Miss tee Bones has had since our Academy days. I lived in that thing for years, wearing it on important days under my uniform. It helped keep me calm and kept me connected to Bones before we were ever together and then later when we were forced to be apart.   I was wearing his shirt under my command golds when I stepped onto the bridge of the Enterprise as Captain for the first time.

 **BONES:**  I never knew that… ( _Shakes his head._ )

 **PG:** _Rumor has it you've been an item since your academy days. Did your attraction ever get in the way of studying?_

 **BONES:**  We were an item before the Academy, well in my mind anyhow. We met on the Starfleet transport shuttle from Iowa to San Francisco. I fell in love with him on that turbulence filled flight. I was half drunk and scared of flying. Jim got me through it.

 **JIM:** I hacked into the Starfleet computer to make sure Bones and I would be roommates. I couldn’t put my finger on why at the time, but I knew we needed each other.

 **BONES:**  Of course you did…why am I not surprised.

 **JIM:**  Bones was always telling me we had to study, sex would wait.

 **BONES:** Well someone had to be the responsible one.

 **JIM:** ( _Rolls his eyes._ ) I always study better after oral sex.

 **BONES:** (Laughs.) I didn’t buy that malarkey ten years ago and I sure as shit don’t buy it today.

 **PG:** _What are your fights like? How do you make up?_

 **BONES:** Our disagreements are pretty low key.

 **JIM:**  Low key? We yell like howler monkeys!

 **BONES:** (Laughs.) Then Jim admits he was wrong.

 **JIM:**  ( _Rolls his eyes._ ) And we have volcanically hot make up sex.

 **BONES:**  Sometimes I think you start things just to get to the red hot monkey sex, Jim.

 **JIM:**  You’ll never know Bonesy! ( _Winks._ )

 **PG:** _What was it like coming out to your crew? Did they seemed surprised or were you guys pretty obvious?_  

 **BOTH:** (Laughs.)

 **JIM:** We thought we were doing a great job of keeping our relationship a secret…

 **BONES:** _I_ was doing a great job of keeping it quiet, it was you with those puppy dog eyes and all those trips to my Medbay that gave the game away.

 **JIM:** Sure Bones, it had nothing to do with your constant presence on the bridge, right?

 **BONES:** ( _Rolls his eyes._ ) It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when we got engaged.

 **JIM:**  Most people said it was about damned time.

 

Captain James Tiberius Kirk-McCoy, also known as the Kelvin Baby was raised in Riverside Iowa, joining Starfleet at 25 years old and becoming the youngest Captain in the history of Starfleet at 28.

Doctor Leonard Horatio Kirk-McCoy was born and raised in Georgia, later he attended the University of Mississippi earning his MD and PhD in psychiatry. He joined Starfleet at the age of 31 and became CMO of the USS Enterprise three years later.

The Kirk-McCoys have been married for nine bliss filled months. They are expecting their first child together, a son they will name Christopher, later this year via surrogacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck on this prompt. Stuck badly. I was trying to come up with something I had never written before, fisting or… I just didn’t know. I was driving to work one morning and there was a commercial on the radio for some kind of beauty whatever, you know how morning DJs hawk all kinds of products now? Anyway, I remembered seeing an advertisement for this product in a magazine and before I knew it. Bones was whispering Playgirl magazine in my ear. Not the best idea when I’m driving as I was thinking of the picture shoot and NOT the articles…
> 
> SO, in doing the research for this piece, I of course, for science, visited their website. Imagine my disappointment when there were NO sample articles to be found? I guess I am the one person on planet Earth who actually wanted the magazine for the articles!! 
> 
> It really does take a village and I’m just thankful you all let me be your idiot! I need to thank Corrie71, KCgirl, GoWashTheLights, btaz2 and tigress123 for answering my call out for the questions to be used in this article and also for your suggested answers as well! 
> 
> Big thanks to Corrie71 for being my cheerleader and for reading this again and again!
> 
> As this is the last day of the challenge, I want to thank all of you who have faithfully read this smut every single day!! I couldn’t have done this without any of you perverts!!! LOL


End file.
